Corrupted Friendship
by hcsp1
Summary: For five years, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon were the best of friends as they attend the same college, live in the same house and share a sister-like bond. However, following some recent discoveries and suspicions, their friendship is about to face its greatest test. Will it prevail, or will it end just as quickly as it started?
1. Chapter 1

**What's that? A "Big Hero 6" story that doesn't focus on Hiro and Baymax/Tadashi? Well yeah...**

 **Were there ever any stories focused on Go-Go and Honey Lemon(Not ships)? Doesn't matter, this is my newest "Big Hero 6" story based on the girl power of the group! This is going to be fun for me to write and I hope it will be fun for you to read!**

 **Enjoy and leave a review when you're done if you've got something to say!**

* * *

Life can be unexpected. It doesn't matter where you were born, where you grew up, what you originally set out to do, sometimes things don't go according to what you plan for yourself; even if it seems certain at first. No one could ever tell where he'll end up at once he arrives at someplace new, as it's all up for the person's fate. Among the stories about people who found their calling through complete accidents and unplanned events, the city of San-Fransokyo seems to come up as the location for the biggest example of the subject.

Who would have thought a girl in her late teens, obsessed with anything fast and scientific, who moved from a different city in order to make her dream come true and use science in order to achieve un-imaginable speeds would end up using her years' worth of research and development to fight crime and protect the city? True, she wasn't doing it alone, being a part of the town's well-known Super-Hero team, but it's still something she never thought about once she first set foot in this neon city.

It was sometimes hard for Seung Tomago, known as "Go-Go" by her friends, to imagine how far she has come in those five years she lived in San-Fransokyo. Even now, after months of watching the same streets, from the same building, at the same time of the day, in the same yellow and black suit the young leader of the team made for her, it was still a bit surreal to think about it all in hindsight.

As Go-Go kept watching the city, reminiscing about her past and where she is now, a sound which she found familiar was heard behind her. The sound resembled that of an explosion but much quieter and without the deadly circumstances which follow a real one. Recognizing the sound from the many times she has heard it before, Go-Go smirked. "I take it things are just as boring on your post?" She said, referring to the figure that landed behind her.

The person showing up at the roof was a girl as well, about the same age as Go-Go but much taller, probably due to the heels she was wearing. "You know it." The other girl answered the question before taking a seat near the shorter girl. "Another quiet night, huh?" She asked, stretching her legs as they dangled from the edge of the roof.

"Looks like." Go-Go shrugged. "If you've decided to talk to me now, even though we live in the same house, it must be a quiet night." She joked, as both girls were indeed living together, making the other girl laugh.

"Speaking of which, can you believe it's been five years since you moved here?" The blonde girl asked. "Five years since we met at the institute?"

At the mention of how long she has known this friend of hers, Go-Go's eyes went wide. "It's been that long?" She asked, a bit surprised she's been living in San-Fransokyo for so much time, even though she was thinking about it often.

"Yep." Her friend replied. "I can still remember the time when we called each other by our actual names." She giggled. "Remember that, Seung?"

"I remember it clearly, Natalia." Go-Go replied, chuckling a bit herself. "To be honest, I'm way too used to calling you Honey by this point." She admitted.

"Don't forget the "Lemon"…" Honey pointed out, earning another chuckle from her friend and herself. "How did we let these silly nicknames catch on?" She then wondered.

"Hey, speak for yourself." Go-Go commented. "I think mine is actually fitting." They both laughed as they continued to remember how they first talked to each other and everything which followed.

* * *

The two girls met shortly after Go-Go moved from her hometown to San-Fransokyo, on the first day of their first semester at the "San-Fransokyo's Institute of Science". To say the two were complete opposites would have been an understatement, as Honey was a cheerful girl with a great need for social company while Go-Go was more of the silent loner type. But as they all say; sometimes the best friendships were the ones in which both sides weren't anything alike.

Honey approached Go-Go during their first day at the institute at lunch break while looking for someone to sit with, as she didn't really knew anyone there at the time. While Honey was a San-Fransokyo local, most of her friends from high-school attended a different college than her due to different interests from hers. After a few minutes of looking she caught sight of a girl with black hair sitting by herself near one of the tables. Seeing how she sat alone and with no apparent friends, Honey decided that this girl would be easy to friend.

"Hey." She greeted cheerfully once she reached the table, causing the girl to turn her head towards her. When she first saw Go-Go's face, alongside the purple stroke in her hair and the snap of a bubble-gum, Honey almost regretted even approaching this girl; but she decided to press on. "Do you mind if I'll sit here? All the other tables are full."

Go-Go looked to her sides, checking if the other tables were actually full, before answering positively to the question. "Sure, I guess…" Honey smiled and nodded at her in gratitude before sitting opposite of her. So far so good, it seemed. At first, Go-Go didn't pay the other girl much thought, returning to focus on her lunch before she noticed what the other girl had on her tray. This stranger tall blonde with the ridiculously big glasses had the regular sandwiches being served at the institute cafeteria, but she also pulled out a jar of honey and a lemon out of her bag.

As she was about to start eating, Honey noticed Go-Go staring at her with wide eyes. "Is there a problem…?" She asked, not sure if she had done something wrong.

"Uh… no." Go-Go quickly replied when she realized she was staring at the wired choice of extras. "I mean… I never saw honey and lemons being combined as sides on something before." She explained her reaction.

"Oh yeah," The blonde answered like she was used to hearing that comment. "For some reason, I always liked the bittersweet combination of both." She commented with an embarrassed smile. "You're not the first to notice and find it wired."

"Well, I'm also not the one to judge." Go-Go told her, surprising Honey. "If you like it then you do; you don't need to be embarrassed because of it."

"What?" Honey asked, not sure what this girl was talking about.

"You look nervous and your cheeks are red." Go-Go told her in a matter-of-factly tone, causing Honey to giggle shyly. "You don't have to be ashamed of what you like, you know. If you're enjoying this, even though it's wired, you have to full right to." She told her in a somewhat tough tone, but also a tone which transferred confident. "Woman up, as I always say…"

At those last few words, Honey's smile grew a little. From the few seconds she talked to this girl, she knew that this could have been the start of a good friendship. "What's your name again?" She asked the girl who sat in front of her.

"I'm Seung." Go-Go answered with a soft smile.

"Natalia." Honey introduced herself and offered a hand shake for Go-Go, which she accepted. "So, what are you majoring?" She asked once the introductions were made.

"Engineering." Go-Go answered. "Ever since I was a little girl I was obsessed with going fast, yet being agile at the same time. But something which was both was never created; you choose one, you gave away the other." She explained. "So, I decided I will try and make this ultimate speed vehicle myself."

"That's pretty cool." Honey admitted. "I'm majoring Chemistry."

Go-Go's eyes went wide at that statement. "Like, blowing stuff up and all of those things?"

Honey giggled at the question. "Not necessarily. It's just that my mother works at this factory, which develops various experiments using chemicals and the like and it always interested me to learn what she was doing at her job." She explained her own choice before adding another note. "But yeah, there could also be explosions."

"Well, that was just made cooler." Go-Go added with a smile, causing Honey to laugh.

Ever since that lunch break, these two girls quickly became friends; and even though their friends-cycle was added a few more people, they still considered thenselves each other's best friend.

At first, Go-Go lived in the dorms located at the campus, but when paying for the dorms became a problem for her, Honey suggested that she'll come live with her and her mother. The idea was approved by Honey's mother, and even though Go-Go couldn't accept the offer at the beginning, she later gave in and appreciated her friend's generosity and hospitality.

* * *

And here they were now; five years later, still attending the same institute, still living with each other, still best friends. There were some things which changed during that time period though; both were now following their goals and to some extant fulfilling them by using their projects as a means of protecting the city along-side their friends.

In the team which was called "Big Hero 6" Honey served as the demolition expert, using a purse in order to produce chemical balls which she could make soft, cold and harmless or deadly, flammable and explosive, depending on her choice. Go-Go, on the other hand, was the fastest and most agile member of the group, using two wheels which were connected to her feet through electromagnetic suspension in order to move incredibly fast. She was also equipped with a pair of discs resting on her back as sharp boomerangs, making her a long-range fighter.

Just when it looked like the night was about to end with no heroic deeds required from the girls and the team they were a part of, Big Hero 6's leader's voice was heard through their communication head-sets. "Guys, I picked up a police siren being active near the gym. Go-Go, you're the closest one to it. Do you copy?" He asked.

As soon as he mentioned the siren, Go-Go and Honey took notice of its noise and the red and blue lights shinning across the buildings. After the two girls nodded at each other, Go-Go turned on her microphone. "I have visual of the siren, Hiro. Honey and I are investigating now." She said before jumping off the building, using her wheels to skate across the building for a bit thus lowering the impact with the floor, before she went in pursuit after the police car.

Honey pressed a few buttons on her purse with no time to waste, ejecting a ball right into her hand before throwing it down the building, creating somewhat of a frozen water slide which was arched at the bottom of it. The blonde jumped on the solid chemicals, sliding down on the make-shift slide and using her momentum to jump into the air when she reached the end of the slide. Once in the air, Honey already had another ball in her hand, throwing it at a nearby rooftop which resulted in a bunch of soft chemicals being created on it, making her landing on top of the roof softer.

When Honey was on the other roof, she noticed Go-Go was skating down right beneath her, following the police car they picked up on earlier and also a large white RV car which she assumed was running away from the police. "Go-Go, did you pick up on the RV?" She asked.

"I did." The speeding girl confirmed. "Think you can help…?"

"Way ahead of you!" Honey cut Go-Go's question, a ball already ready in her hand. When Honey threw the ball on the opposite building, it was covered by frozen chemicals with reached the road, allowing Go-Go to skate up them and cut pass the police car. Once Go-Go was ahead of the police and back in pursuit of the fugitive car, she took out one of her discs and threw it at one of the wheels of the RV, causing it to lose air and for the vehicle to spin out of control. As the car was about to slam against the building, it was stopped by Honey's soft chemicals which were now all over the building wall. While Big Hero 6 stopped criminals, it was also important to them not to kill any of the people they stopped. Morality could be wired sometimes.

With the car no longer moving, Honey landed back on the road just when Go-Go stopped at the exact same place, giving each other a fist-bump to signal a job well done. Just then, the police car arrived at the scene as well. The cops made it to the RV, one of them hand-cuffed the driver who faced down the floor in shame while the other checked for any stolen goods this thief might had in the car.

"Anything worth-while in there?" The first cop asked while escorting the criminal to the police car.

"Not really…" The second police officer answered, catching his friend, Honey and Go-Go by surprise as he continued to inspect. "There's no money, or anything worthwhile in there." He said while pulling out an animal cage filled with a bunch of puppies from the trunk. "There's only a bunch of puppies."

Honey and Go-Go looked at each other in shock. Not only were they not expecting this to be the stolen property, but why would a thief kidnap a bunch of harmless puppies? While trying to reason this strange crime, Go-Go noticed that the puppies weren't much active. For what they just went through, they shouldn't have been sleeping at the moment. Realizing something was wrong, Go-Go spoke up.

"Can I see the puppies?" She asked, causing the cop holding to cage to give it to her. When she got a better look, Go-Go realized these dogs were probably struggling to stay alive. "I'll take them to the vet and see what he could do." She told the two cops, who agreed to leave the matter to her while they will bring the criminal to justice. "Honey, you go back to the patrol. By the time I'll be done, you'll probably be home, so I'll meet back with you there." She told her friend.

"No problem, Go-Go." Honey smiled and nodded in understanding of the plan, receiving a smirk from the girl in the yellow suit before she ran off in another direction.

* * *

Go-Go was waiting for an answer regarding the state of the puppies outside the building. While one of the veterinarians was checking the little dogs for any signs of life, the Super-Hero kept herself distracted by talking to some of the kids which were there with their pets who also happened to be fans of her through her heroic deeds.

While she didn't came over to slack off, Go-Go believed that keeping herself distracted would make the wait less painful, so she allowed herself to let her small fans have their fun with meeting her. In addition to that, she also liked dogs a lot, wanting to own one ever since she was a little kid. Go-Go found herself even touched a bit when one of the girls there, which owned a big white dog, named it "Baymax", after Big Hero 6's famous robotic member.

However, when the time came for her to know the puppies she tried to save won't be able to open their eyes again, Go-Go's mood dropped down. At that moment, she was ready to accept the sad fact and head home, but the vet asked her to stay in order to tell her the circumstances of the death.

"What is there to know?" Go-Go asked the animal expert. "They were probably killed from the guy's horrible driving, if it wasn't the crash that I caused." She said, dropping her head to the ground.

"They didn't die from any injuries." The vet suddenly said, causing Go-Go to look at him. "Follow me." He mentioned for her to enter his office in order to keep the information as unknown as possible. With Go-Go in his office, the vet told her exactly what was up. "If you would have arrived her a few minutes ago, I would have probably been able to save them…" The elderly man told her. "But alas, the poison already took its toll."

Go-Go's eyes went wide, not wanting to believe she has heard the last word. "Poison!?"

"I'm afraid the puppies you found were poisoned by someone with access to some very powerful and dangerous meterials." The vet said as he showed the girl a small measuring glass with said chemicals inside. "Before you jump into conclusions, this poison was in their blood for quite some time. If it was put inside of them recently, I could have been able to save them."

After hearing that explanation, Go-Go started thinking that the guy whom she and Honey stopped may not have been the bad guy in this entire scenario. He probably tried to save them, but they intervened once the police was after him. Where did he get those puppies from anyway? With too many questions running through her mind, Go-Go eventually thanked the vet for his time and left the place.

Something wasn't right here…

* * *

 **And so... a new story is beginning.**

 **If you're having any questions regarding where this story is going, you're most likely supposed to have them and the answers to them will come as we go along. We need some mystery in here, am I right?**

 **And yes, I know Go-Go and Honey have different real names in the "Big Hero 6" comic book, but I went with different names because they fit better I think. If Disney can change Hiro's last name I believe I can change some other things, right?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you've got something to say! This will most likely be updated daily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is a go! Hope you will all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Go-Go skated back home in a pace which was considered slow when she was the subject, but she needed time to cool off and process what the vet just told her.

There was nothing to figure out regarding the puppies being poisoned, that was pretty self-explanatory. Everything else regarding the topic however, was still up in the air. She kept asking herself if Honey and her caught the right guy tonight,and if the police was even after the right guy at all. If the poison was flowing through the dogs' blood for more than a day like the vet said, why would he attempt to kidnap sick puppies? As Go-Go ran the events of about an hour ago in her mind, starting to fear that she and Honey might have caused the puppies' deaths themselves, she also remembered the RV was driving in the direction of the vet. Was that a coincidence, or a planned route for the driver they helped arrest?

Questions came and go, either if she was able to answer them or not. Even if something seemed logical, she had no proof for this going in any direction. What was she supposed to do?

After more thinking and pondering, Go-Go decided that tomorrow at the institute she'll discuss the matter with her team-mates. Maybe one of them would be able to look at it in a way she wasn't able to before. There was one problem however; Honey. Living together for five years made Honey and Go-Go know each other very well; one would argue they know each other better than they know themselves. How would she be able to keep the facts away from her roommate until the next morning is a question whole by itself, considering the fact Honey could point out if something's wrong just by looking at her.

Before Go-Go could have come up with a solution, she already found herself standing in front of their door. She took a deep breath, encouraging herself to answer only the questions regarding the puppies' state. Anything else, she'll try to hide until the next day.

The Super-Hero took a deep breath and opened the door, entering into the big living room which filled most of the first floor. Accompanying the couches, TV and various entertainment products was a decently sized table surrounded by chairs and containing a few bowls filled with food. Realizing that she had returned just in time for dinner, Go-Go turned her head towards the stairs after hearing someone coming down. It was proven to be a tall woman with light brown hair which was pretty long. As the woman caught Go-Go in her eye-sight she smiled. "Hey, Seung!" She called happily.

"Hey, Julieta." Go-Go greeted back the woman who owned the house.

"Natalia just got done with her shower, so you can go in if you'd like." Julieta informed and Go-Go nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." She answered before heading up to the second floor of the house which included a bathroom and two bedrooms. One was for Julieta while the other was for Honey and Go-Go to share.

A few minutes later, the three women all sat together near the food table for a good dinner. For the most part, they were all quiet with none of them saying a word, probably because there was nothing to say. Actually, Go-Go might have had something to say about the matter she took upon herself to take care of, but it wasn't the time and place to talk about it. Eventually, Honey broke the silence when she addressed Julieta. "So mom, how's the medicine you're working on coming along?" She asked, interested in the progress of her mother's work.

"We are making progress." Julieta answered. "I feel like we are close to making a breakthrough, but I can't be sure until it happens."

"Is it the same medicine that's supposed to improve the functionality of the brain?" Go-Go showed interest as well, remembering Julieta mentioning the project every once in a while.

The older woman nodded. "It is. This medicine was a tricky project ever since we started working on it." She sighed. "It's not like we want for a human's concentration abilities to improve for a few hours; it's supposed to make someone smarter for a time-span of a day, if not more."

"That still sounds impossible…" Honey commented, being a bit more knowledgeable about the subject than Go-Go. "The fact you're reaching a breakthrough and not a dead end is outstanding by itself."

"Tell it to the boss…" Julieta let out a heavy sigh which was followed by a tiny giggle. "What matters in this job are the results; not the process of reaching them. He already tries to push us towards human experiments so we could hit the market by the end of the year, but the pill just isn't ready yet."

"Can he do that!?" Honey asked in shock, Go-Go's attention was also rising once she heard that little bit of information. "If you haven't figured out what's exactly going inside a pill, the results could be deadly for a human."

As the conversation between mother and daughter went along, Go-Go suddenly realized something. If living with a woman who develops medicines for a living and a best friend who's majoring in chemistry thought her anything, is that these things contain a lot of chemicals inside of them; and like Honey said, any pill which means well could also be deadly if not calibrated correctly. The fact Julieta also mentioned "human" experiments specifically, probably meant the factory she was working at was also holding experiments on animals.

But that couldn't be right, could it? Go-Go knew Julieta; if she wouldn't risk a human's life she definitely won't risk an animal's. So there wasn't even a small chance the puppies' accident was related to the factory Julieta worked at, there just couldn't be.

"Go-Go, are you alright?" Honey's voice suddenly brought the black-haired girl back to reality, making her realize that she was so deep in thought about the situation that she was just staring at nothing.

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired, that's all…" She answered. "Speaking of which, I think I'm retiring early tonight." She informed before quickly excusing herself from the table and heading upstairs to her room, leaving Honey and Julieta confused by her behavior.

* * *

Go-Go was sitting on her bed, listening to music on her phone in order to calm down her thoughts about what she just heard. She knew Julieta for almost as long as she knew Honey, the woman supplies her with a place to sleep while attending college after all, and the thought that she might be involved with something as horrible as poisoning little puppies was just un-bearable. " _This can't be real. It just can't be real…_ " She constantly scolded herself in her mind for even thinking of such a thing.

She tried to eliminate the thought from her mind, attempting to sink herself in the sounds of guitars and drums blasting through her ear-phones, but the song lyrics couldn't drift her thoughts away from the subject. "Go-Go, are you okay?" A voice suddenly entered her ears. It wasn't a musical instrument, nor was it a rough guy's voice spilling his emotions out about whatever type of topic. It was Honey's voice, and it came from the door to their room other than the small phone in Go-Go's hand.

Honey looked at her best friend with worried eyes. She has never seen her troubled like this before, as Go-Go was usually a calm girl who wasn't startled this easily by anything. So seeing her acting so strange, shaking her head and closing her eyes like she was in pain or something was enough to raise a red flag in the blonde's mind.

Realizing that she has been caught thinking about everything that happened since her conversation with the vet, Go-Go let out a sigh. It was now her time to woman up and tell Honey what she was worried about. "You better sit down first…" She said, pointing to a bed positioned opposite of hers. Honey fulfilled the request quickly, sitting cross-legged before Go-Go, who toke a deep breath. "Okay, so… I wasn't fast enough in order to save the puppies."

"What, that's it?" Honey asked surprised, earning a glare from Go-Go at the question. "I mean, I know it's horrible and I understand the feeling of missing the chance, but based on how you were acting I could have sworn something much worse happened…"

"I wasn't finished;" Go-Go cut her before continuing to talk. "So I talked to the vet and he told me that the puppies were poisoned for a while, most likely a few months." At that point, Honey gasped in surprise while holding her hands to her mouth. "I know. Anyway, after he told me that I started thinking, maybe we got the wrong guy? The vet told me that if I was a few minutes earlier, he might have been able to save them. Maybe the guy knew it and he was trying to bring them to the vet, he was driving in the same direction after all…"

"But why was the police after him?" Honey asked as soon as Go-Go finished speaking.

"I thought about it as well. My only guess is that the ones calling the police was a part of a big corporation or something, and the police's job is to assist the caller and ask questions later." She said before taking another deep sigh in preparation for what she was about to say next. "Don't be mad about what I'm about to say, but aside from feeling guilty about stopping the wrong guy, after what your mother told us about human experiments…"

The reaction Go-Go received from Honey regarding what she just said might have been the last thing she expected it to be. She thought about her being angry, surprised, maybe a bit sad, but she didn't expect Honey to outright laugh at what she just let out of her mouth. "Go-Go, I swear you could be hilarious without even intending it sometimes." Honey managed to say before she resumed laughing, much to Go-Go's shock.

"What? You're not mad?"

"NO! Why should I be?"

"I… somewhat accused your mother for being a part of killing…"

"Go-Go, seriously? You live here for so long you must know by this point that my mother is one of the biggest animal supporters in whole of San-Fransokyo!" She brought up, making Go-Go realize there was indeed truth to that. "If that factory would have even touched an animal's hair, she wouldn't have been there!"

Realizing she might have feared for nothing, Go-Go let out the breath she was holding throughout the entirety of Honey's speech. "You're right. I guess the possibility of making a mistake made me a bit paranoid."

"Hey, it will be okay. Remember when we thought Krei was the man in the mask?" Honey asked her friend, referring to their first operation as Big Hero 6. "We make mistakes sometimes; and if tonight was a mistake, the guy might not have gotten into jail after all." She told Go-Go with that same innocent smile she knew would make her feel better.

"I guess your right…" Go-Go admitted. "Still, sorry for even thinking your mother might have a connection to this entire thing."

"Oh, come here!" Honey cooed, opening her arms and advancing towards Go-Go's bed in order to give her a hug.

"No, Honey. No hugs!" Go-Go immediately protested, being against people feeling bad for her and trying to comfort her.

"Yes hugs!" Honey retreated before tackling Go-Go by jumping on her bed as the later tried to run away.

"No!" Go-Go screamed back at her, though she was laughing while running away from Honey who eventually caught up with her. "Enough, Honey. I'm alright, I don't need a hug…" She kept rejecting until Honey caught her in a warm embrace.

"Just be thankful that it's me and not Baymax." Honey told her while hugging her best friend. "I know when to let go…" She commented, earning a chuckle from Go-Go.

"But he would get it when I say I don't need his help, unlike you." The girl with the black hair told her teasingly. "Plus, Baymax is cuter than you will ever be." She added while lightly punching Honey's shoulder and before both of them started laughing.

"Not arguing with you there…"

The two didn't talk much after that; they just sat on Go-Go's bed, trying to regain their breathing from all the laughter they went through until they decided it was time to go to sleep. Go-Go fell asleep at much more ease than she imagined she will. She was indeed lucky to have Honey as her best friend and as her roommate. Even though Go-Go would never admit it out loud, Honey knew how to make her feel better about something, kind of like a sister only not biologically connected.

As she drifted into a deeper sleep, she could only think that nothing could ever break what they had. Nothing…

* * *

 **Oh, Go-Go... With me being the writer, you can never assume such things at the beginning of the story. That's all I'm going to say regarding the future of this for now.**

 **For those who are going to ask about Honey's father, I myself am not sure about him. I felt like it was a good idea to make Julieta a single mother (Don't know why; it just clicked) but I haven't really thought what happened to Honey's father. Bottom line is; he's not around.**

 **I'm happy with the scene between Honey and Go-Go, I enjoyed writing that. Always fun to try and explore sides of the characters which were never shown in the movie. Hope you guys liked it as well!**

 **That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed and make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll appreciate everything you have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3rd chapter is here; and with the 3rd chapter come the problems...**

 **Did I get you yet? Anyway, hope you will enjoy and leave a review if you've got something to say!**

* * *

The next morning started off as usual for the two roommates as each followed her morning routine; with Go-Go dedicating a few minutes to a simple morning workout while Honey spent that short time of the day choosing what to wear while refreshing her mind about last day's classes just in case.

Until Honey finished getting ready Go-Go was waiting in the living room, already dressed in her usual black leather jacket and jeans, and was killing the time by watching TV. When she heard foot-steps coming down from the above floor, she turned around to see if it was her friend who finally picked something to wear, or her friend's mother. Un-surprisingly, the latter option was the correct one. "Good morning, Julieta." Go-Go called from the living room as Julieta advanced towards the kitchen in order to prepare herself something to eat. At the sound of hasty footsteps coming from behind her, Go-Go turned around and saw how the older woman was already wearing her white work coat before even leaving the house.

"Good morning." The woman replied rashly, her full attention focused on her meal and preparing it as fast as possible.

"Stressful day already?" Go-Go asked as she watched Julieta constantly moving her hands around the small kitchen, being half sarcastic while the other half was actually interested if the woman was alright.

"Kind of…" She said at the same time she applied the last piece of bread to her sandwich and took a big bite of it in order to finish it quickly. "I want to get to work early today…" Julieta said while constantly chewing on her simple meal. "Get ahead of everything."

"Woah, relax!" Go-Go told Julieta as she witnessed how stressed she was, almost choking on her breakfast. "You can still eat in peace. Work doesn't run away."

"But my deadline is…" Julieta quickly replied before swallowing the last bit of her sandwich, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. As soon as she was about to open it and head out though, Julieta noticed something important was missing. "Seung, have you seen my name tag?"

At the mention of her real name, Go-Go turned her head around until she noticed something on the kitchen table. She quickly snagged the white badge which had Julieta's name written on it with a logo which said "Medicamentum Inc.", the factory Julieta worked at. "Here it is…" Go-Go handed the badge over to the scientist.

"Thank you." She thanked the young woman while attaching the badge to her white lab coat. "Tell Natalia I'm sorry but I had to head out early, will you?"

"Sure, leave it to me." Go-Go smiled at Julieta before she headed out of the door. A few minutes later, Honey finally made her way down as well, settled on a yellow skirt and pink high-heel shoes as her outfit for the day while her hair was done in a braid and her regular pink glasses were placed in front of her eyes. "You just missed your mother," Go-Go informed her while turning to face her friend. "All of that for what you wear almost every day?" She asked as soon as she saw what Honey chose to wear.

"Sometimes you realize a little too late that all you need is what you traditionally wear." Honey explained herself.

"I'll never get why it's such a big deal…" Go-Go rolled her eyes with an amused puzzlement about Honey's, and other girls', need to choose an outfit for any mundane thing. "We're going to college, not a rich people party."

"That's not an excuse to not look your best, Go-Go."

"I look best when I'm myself, thank you very much."

"I can't believe I still didn't give you a make-over after all these years." Honey suddenly wondered.

"And for that, I'm grateful." Go-Go smirked as Honey got her car keys and her back-pack. "You at least packed your suit, right?" Go-Go asked her blonde friend in order to make sure they're both ready for a Big Hero 6 emergency call during the school day.

"Like usual…" Honey confirmed with a nod. "Now, let's go pick up our little friend." She said, referring to their leader while on the job and their young friend during normal occasions, Hiro Hamada.

* * *

Hiro lived in the most known café in San-Fransokyo, known as "The Lucky Cat Café", alongside his aunt who also ran the business. Honey and Go-Go first met him through his older late brother, Tadashi, who attended the same institute as them. Following Tadashi's death in an explosion shortly after convincing his little brother to attend the same institute, Honey, Go-Go and the rest of Tadashi's friends agreed to aid Hiro in finding out who was responsible to the tragic event and thus they became the team they are today.

Not only were they working together to keep the city safe, but they were also great friends whenever crime wasn't raising its ugly head. Following their first big battle in the city, Hiro made the arrangements with Honey and Go-Go to pick him up in the morning on their way to the university. Honey agreed to help and she and Go-Go became regulars during morning hours at "The Lucky Cat Café", even though they were counted as regulars even before then, back when Tadashi was alive.

Arriving at the café was nothing out of the ordinary. The two would walk in and approach the counter, where Hiro's aunt stood like usual so that she could take everyone's orders. When she saw Honey and Go-Go arrive, she smiled her regular smile at them which they were used to see. "Good morning, girls!" She waved at them as they nodded at her as well.

"Good morning, Cass," Honey told her, Go-Go saying the exact same thing.

"The usual, I assume?" She asked them, receiving a nod before heading towards the coffee machine and starting to make the girls' drinks. Honey and Go-Go used the time their coffee was being made in order to get themselves a table to sit by until Hiro would come down. It wasn't long before Cass handed their orders to them. "Enjoy your coffee." She told them in her usual happy tone.

"Thanks." Go-Go thanked her before taking her plastic cup and slightly sipping the hot drink from it.

"How's Hiro doing?" Honey asked after tasting a bit of her own order.

Cass sighed for a bit at the question. "The poor kid barley slept last night after you came back from the patrol." She told them. "As soon as he came in he remembered he forgot to do some project that's apparently due to today and he stayed up late to finish it."

"Wow…" Go-Go said surprised, not believing that Hiro would be the one to forget doing a college assignment.

"Do you know when he went to sleep?" Honey asked Cass, who answered with a head shake. "Well, I'm going to check on him." Honey volunteered. "We don't want him to sleep in and be late as well." She said before getting up and heading upstairs towards Hiro's room.

"Thank you, Honey." Cass told her as she headed back to work while Go-Go just leaned in her chair and enjoyed her coffee.

While looking around the place as a means of killing the time until Honey gets back, hopefully with a non-sleeping Hiro, Go-Go noticed that one of the customers sitting by a nearby table had the morning newspaper just laying around on the table, untouched. "Excuse me," She told the man. "Can I have the newspaper if you're done reading it?"

"Yeah, sure." He replied while handing her over the paper. "Say, aren't you one of those Big Hero 6 fellas?" The man asked, seeming to recognize Go-Go from somewhere.

"Yes, I am." She replied with a proud smirk while taking the paper from his hand. When the team first formed, all members agreed that a secret identity wasn't needed and they would just be known as themselves, so every once in a while one would recognize them in public.

"Well, I always come here in order to see the robot; but meeting you is also a sight." He told her while getting his phone out. "Can you wish my daughter a happy birthday? She's a big fan of you and Honey Lemon."

"I don't see why not." Go-Go told him, always happy when people reacted positively to their actions as a team, and she was also glad to make fans happy. "Honey is actually here today, she'll be back shortly and I'm sure she'll be happy to participate as well." She informed him.

"Oh, wow. Thank you so much!" The man told her, excited that she has agreed to cheer for his daughter. "You should jump to the middle of the newspaper, by the way." He told her. "There's an article about your actions last night."

"Oh, well thanks…" Go-Go told him, not sure how to react to the fact. Big Hero 6 had their names mentioned in the newspaper several times, but the fact today's paper talked about last night woke the girl's curiosity.

Flipping through the pages, Go-Go's eyes landed at the described page. " _Big Hero 6's Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon assist police in a car chase_ " The title said, encouraging further reading. " _It is not the first time the well-known vigilante group, Big Hero 6, are making headlines by stopping crimes in San-Fransokyo; but this one holds a bigger story within it. Last night(Wednesday), reports of stolen property were received by the police from local medicine factory, "Medicamentum Inc.",_ " The name of the factory was way too familiar to Go-Go, realizing that she has seen it this morning on Julieta's name badge. She thought last night was the end of it all after her talk with Honey, but now it seems like her fears were just beginning.

" _The Big Hero 6 ladies, Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon, immediately took action and helped stop the car. The fugitive driver(Picture to the left)_ " Go-Go scrolled her eyeballs to the left of the article in order to see a picture of a guy highly resembling the driver from last night, making her quickly turn her eyes back to the written words. " _has been arrested for a period of five days before the judge will decide what his punishment should be. The driver has been confirmed by the factory to have been recently fired from there due to personal reasons which were decided to not be shared with the public. It is currently unknown what the ex-worker stole from the factory, but the police tells us that Big Hero 6 were on the case of taking care of it._ "

Go-Go's eyes went wide at the last few lines of the article. With the reasons of the guy's arrest being un-stated, the feeling that he was probably innocent came back. The factory workers confirmed that something was indeed stolen from them, but they didn't admit what was exactly taken and neither did the police who was aware of what the guy took; well, the two cops which Honey and Go-Go helped anyway.

Something was just off about this entire thing being covered up, like the factory didn't want anyone to know what was going on inside of it. As Go-Go kept trying to let this entire thing go, her mind just didn't let her, continually bringing her back to the subject. The only time she managed to stop thinking about this, was when Honey came back along with the young leader with the messy black hair. In a quick instinct, Go-Go managed to convince herself to act naturally and not bring up the newspaper. She teased Hiro about forgetting the project he had to do, talked to both of her friends while finishing her coffee and she even stood by her word to let the man film her and Honey wish his daughter a happy birthday.

Though she didn't talk about it, her mind didn't stop thinking about what she just read. Something wrong was going on in Julieta's factory, even if it pained her to think that was the case, and even if it meant she'll have to bring this up to Honey a second time.

* * *

Julieta was sitting in her lab, her eyes focusing on her computer screen and nothing else. She was close, she knew she was close, but at the same time things just didn't work out. Maybe she should try and combine these ingredients with these chemicals? Or take this one thing out and add something new? Every time she typed something else into her formula on the computer, she was shown a success percentage which just didn't cut it.

She didn't give up though, she kept trying. Every possible combination was tested out, even ones which weren't all that plausible were given a chance just in case, but it still wasn't enough. As Julieta sighed at the negative results, the sound of her boss's voice was heard calling her to his office through the intercom. Apparently, this day could have gotten worse than it already was.

It didn't take Julieta long to appear near the door to her boss's office. She looked at the door for a few seconds, reading the name written over it a few times. "Aron Fu", the head of the place. It wasn't the first time she has talked to him, being the lead physician on development of the brain pill that he conceptualized, but considering their last talk the previous day and various other meetings, there was no reason for her to not worry about going inside that office.

"You wanted to see me?" Julieta asked as she stepped inside the large room. The place didn't look different from any other time she was called in there. It still had the big round table with all of the black chairs surrounding it, the window which was located right near the door and supplied a view for how high-up the building they were, and there was also a TV screen which at the moment showed the company logo. At the head of the table, sat the boss with his back to the door Julieta came through.

Upon hearing her voice, Aron turned his chair around in order to face his worker. Nothing about him seemed that much different either; he was still bald, he was still wearing the same black suit and tie he always wore and he still had the same dull expression on his face which made it clear he wasn't happy about anything. The only thing that was different was the fact he was holding a newspaper.

"Julieta, please sit down." He gestured to the chair which was closest to her and faced him directly. "You know what I'm going to ask; how's the medicine coming along?" Aron asked her, his expression never changing and his voice being as low, soft and threatening as it always was.

"I'm sorry, Aron. But I'm still working on it; we haven't reached good enough results in order to move on with the development." She admitted, knowing full well that he was going to snap at her. But to her surprise, he just sighed and turned his back to her.

"You are disappointing me a lot today, Julieta." He stated, confusing his worker even more.

"I told you yesterday we are closer than ever, Aron. There's nothing I could do when the results are negative, I just need more time." Julieta tried to reason, but he just sighed at her words.

"We don't have time." He told her, spinning his chair back so he could face her and let her have the morning's newspaper. "I want you to read the article at the top of the page…" He said, confusing Julieta who turned her eyes to the requested part of the page. "Big Hero 6's Go-Go Tomago and Honey Lemon assist police in a car chase." He said in his calm voice, but at the same time he raised it in order to emphasize what Julieta has just read. "Isn't one of those girls your daughter by any chance?"

Julieta's face turned immediately from the paper to Aron. "What does this have to do with anything?" She asked, starting to fear her kid might have done something bad for the place.

"Read on and you will find out…" He told her to read on. She did, seeing how they stopped a robber who stole something from their factory. Looking at the picture of the guy, Julieta recognized him as one of the people who worked under her. "I should have known this Keji would try to bring us down somehow." Aron suddenly said.

"Wha… What do you want from Natalia, then?" Julieta immediately asked, not caring about the theft. "She stopped him! Why are you mad at her?"

"Because our factory being involved with a crime gives us bad publicity! If she and her friends would have kept their noses out of this, we wouldn't have to worry about the press being on our tails."

"But she stopped Keji from stealing something from us. You have no reason to blame her for anything! What did he steal anyway…?"

"That's not the issue, Julieta." He said, returning to his soft voice from before. "The issue is that with this headline everywhere, our company gets a bad rep. Our name gets damaged; the medicine won't be successful at the market. So I will tell you, again, hurry up with this thing."

"I told you many times before, I can't rush it so you could sell it and cause problems…"

"Three days." Aron cut her off while raising his finger. "That's what I'm giving you. If you don't come back to me with successful results on that time, you can start looking for a different job."

"You can't fire me!" Julieta shouted at him. "I'm the one who developed the formula! You can't continue my research without…"

"Oh, I can!" Aron raised his tone back at her. "You sold your research to us the moment I assigned you the job. You attempt to take it, and the next place we'll meet will be in court." He threatened her before leaning back in his chair and turning away. "Three days, and also tell your daughter and her friends to keep their noses out of our business."

Angered, confused and frustrated, Julieta got up from her seat and stormed through the door. She had no choice; she had to hurry up her work in order to protect her research and more importantly, her daughter.

* * *

 **Like I said, problems start to arise. Not only for Go-Go, as even Julieta seem to face some troubles.**

 **So what is up with this factory? Will Go-Go do the right thing? Will Honey be in trouble because of her involvment? And why did I choose such a complicated name for the factory? All of these questions (With the exeption of the last one because I have no idea what I was thinking) will be answered in the next chapters!**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ain't this one early? Well, I had the free time so might as well get this uploaded now!**

 **Hope you will enjoy and please leave a review if you've got something to say!**

* * *

Listening during lectures wasn't one of the things Go-Go did while she was at college, mostly because she recited the professors' words long before she even thought about attending a school in a different town than the one she grew up in; but with this entire factory thing going on, her mind was solely focused on that. The unanswered questions from last night, along with some new ones which rose after reading this morning's paper, still filled a huge chunk of her thoughts.

Something felt off. Something was off when the organization which was rubbed denied commenting on what was actually stolen from them. True, they probably didn't want to say these were dogs, for the fear supporters of animal rights would call them out or something, especially if it was revealed that the puppies were poisoned. On the other hand, that was it. The fact these dogs were poisoned by the time the guy stole them told Go-Go the people working at Medicamentum weren't all that innocent.

When the hard part of the day was out of the way and students got to work on their projects in the campus lab, Go-Go was able to slightly forget the subject and focus on her work, but the questions would've still pop up every once in a while. She tried to just forget about it, focusing on her bike and how fast it could go, but the thought of something bad going on inside that factory just didn't let go; especially when Go-Go would catch sight of her cheery roommate working excitedly on her own project and sigh as to why it was her mother who worked there.

Despite the constant thinking, Go-Go did manage to hide her mixed feelings while being around her friends during lunch break. She acted like herself, commenting sarcastically when she saw the need to and outright stating her opinion about the matters being talked about. No one suspected that something was wrong with her; not even Honey herself.

As the day was about to come to an end, Honey received a phone call from her mother, who told her she will be late today because of the deadline which was put on her shoulders. Julieta didn't bring up the newspaper article in order to not make Honey believe she caused her mother the extra work, but when Go-Go heard about Julieta coming home later than usual, her suspicions about the relations between the factory and the death of the puppies rose.

With an hour or two to spare before the start of their night patrol, both girls used the time they had in order to do different things. Honey got to work on a dinner for her and Go-Go, figuring her mother will have no interest in cooking after her long day of work, while Go-Go rushed towards her laptop while claiming she needed to check something out, hiding what it exactly was from her best friend.

As the laptop was positioned on Go-Go's lap and the light of the screen shun back at her face, the Super-Hero started looking for Internet articles regarding the factory Julieta worked for and nearing the search results for ones published on that day. The newspaper might not have all the details, but what about online sites? The search did bring a lot of results regarding last night, which Go-Go assumed would be the case considering the big name of the company, but all of them said the same thing as the morning paper, outside of maybe wording it a little differently. Frustrated by not finding anything new, Go-Go sighed in annoyance as she threw her head back on the couch she sat on. Due to her frustration, Go-Go didn't notice that Honey was standing right behind her.

"I agree; we don't look all that good in those poses." She suddenly said, surprising her frustrated friend. "We need to discuss actual photo shoots instead of allowing websites to post paparazzi's; I don't look good at all when I'm half-way through throwing the ball." Honey complained as she saw the picture of her which the site decided to use; featuring her in the middle of throwing one of her chemical balls at something which wasn't caught by the photographer.

"That's not what I was looking at." Go-Go told Honey before closing her laptop and getting up from the couch in order to stretch her muscles.

"What were you looking about us, anyway?" Honey suddenly asked. "It's usually me who search us up on the Internet."

After hearing the question, Go-Go stopped her stretching. She hasn't thought about Honey seeing what she was looking at and asking about it. What was she supposed to say after they supposedly let the subject die and agreed on Go-Go over-thinking the entire thing? At that moment, Go-Go realized that she might not be able to get out of this and that she needed to tell Honey what she knew. Sighing in defeat at the lack of an excuse to look the team up on the web, Go-Go showed Honey the article from the newspaper, which she kept as a reference. She handed it over to Honey, looking down at the ground as the other girl took the paper and looked it over.

Honey read the report, gasping a bit when she saw the name of the factory her mother works for being mentioned in it. When she finished reading, her eyes turned back to Go-Go, who looked at her sadly. "I know we said there's no way this is possible last night but you saw what's written there." She pointed at the paper in Honey's hand. "I'm sorry to say that, Honey; but it seems like your mother's factory is the same one which killed these puppies."

She wanted to protest, she wanted to object, but she couldn't do any of that. Realizing that Go-Go's worries were right all along, Honey sighed sadly. "What now?" She asked, not sure what Go-Go was trying to achieve by looking that subject up after the answers seemed pretty clear to her.

Surprised that Honey still didn't want to kill her, Go-Go shook her head. "I don't know. No news source has any additional information on the case, the questions of how and why are still up in the air…" She lay out the facts, releasing her breath once she realized she was holding it this entire time. "The only thing I can think of is to go inside that factory ourselves and get the answers." Go-Go stated while punching her fist against her palm.

Thus far, Honey didn't see any reason to be mad at Go-Go because her concerns were legitimate. But breaking into the factory? That wasn't only illegal, but could also get her mother fired. "No way, Go-Go!" Honey raised her voice as soon as the idea came out of Go-Go's mouth. "I'm not putting my mother's career on the line because of this!"

Go-Go was sure Honey was going to be mad about the entire thing at one point, but she was still surprised when she objected so decidedly. "Honey, you should know better than anyone else that these chemicals are dangerous. Yesterday these were puppies, today we could lose humans! Your mother even said her project is nearing the human testing stage!"

"But there has to be another way! I don't want my mother to lose her job because of me breaking in there, especially when I know for sure she won't allow such tests which could end with serious casualties!"

"No one is going to see us! Have you forgotten how fast I can go?"

"That's not my point!" Honey eventually shouted. "The point is that if we get caught; and let's face it, it's a very likely thing to happen, my mother is losing everything that she has worked hard for! All of her research for the sake of the human brain thrown out the window! Let's not to mention, this factory helps us get by. As someone who's basically been my sister for so long, you should know that Go-Go!"

At that point Go-Go couldn't believe how blind Honey seemed to be. She looked for a comeback; a way to get Honey to see something much bigger than their own lives is on the line, but she couldn't think of anything. "Okay, fine…" She eventually threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't agree with you on this at least one bit, but I respect your will to protect your mother."

Honey was glad that Go-Go saw her reasoning and accepted it; but she also thought it was way too easy. Go-Go wasn't one to give up so quickly when it came to arguments, so her accepting defeat like that was kind of weird. Never the less, Honey thanked her friend for understanding where she was coming from. Go-Go nodded at her before returning to the couch and opening her laptop again.

Following the argument, both girls didn't talk to each other until it was time to suit up for their night patrol.

* * *

Another night of protecting the city was about to end. Nothing all that special went on, so it ended up being a night without crime fighting. As much as the lack of action made this job boring sometimes, Go-Go used the quiet night to her advantage by asking her teammates for help regarding the factory case. If Honey won't help her, she could most likely receive help from her other friends.

The first of the friends she talked to was the comic-book loving geek in the monster suit, Fred. Go-Go knew how much he was into stuff which reminded him of all the comic-books he reads in his spare time; so she was sure the idea of sneaking into a medicine factory in order to reveal their secrets and probably save the city will guarantee he would join her. After explaining the entire situation to him, Go-Go was ready for him to accept the suggestion.

"So, wait a minute…" He said. "We are doing this behind Honey's back?" Fred asked her, feeling a bit uncomfortable with that part.

"She's not going to listen to reason, so yes." Go-Go confirmed his suspicions.

"I don't know… She's a good friend and teammate…" Fred trailed off as he tried to justify his refusal. "Also, I'm pretty sure her mother won't allow her work to be used for bad stuff."

"That's not the point, Fred! And I'm not saying that she is," Go-Go explained. "It's just that something's fishy about this entire thing and it could potentially damage the people in the city!"

"I'm sorry, Go-Go. But I don't want to this without Honey." Fred eventually said decidedly." If you could get her on board, I'm in."

Sighing in defeat, Go-Go reacted with a simple "Whatever" before dashing away from Fred's watching post.

Wasabi, another member of Big Hero 6 who had laser blades as his main weapon, was her next option. Go-Go believed he might be easier to persuade, seeing how he was the most fearful of the team, mostly following the one who had a plan. Since she had a plan, somewhat, she was sure Wasabi was going to join in on the mission. However, in a similar way to how her conversation with Fred ended, Wasabi had concerns.

"Let me get this straight; you want to break into this factory which, according to you, poisoned a bunch of puppies with chemicals from an experiment Honey's mother is leading, and you worry those dangerous chemicals could potentially be used on humans?" He asked her, receiving a nod from Go-Go. "And you ask me to help you even though Honey told you it's too dangerous for her mother's career and your lives?"

"Look Wasabi, Julieta will be alright. It's the lives of the people of San-Fransokyo I'm worried about! Besides, we infiltrated factories and bases how many times? There's a zero percent chance we'll get caught!" Go-Go tried to prove her point.

"But what are we going on here?" He asked. "Some details which could also be a coincidence?"

"That's why we need to go there!" Go-Go screamed. "Nothing is certain as of now, but our answers might be inside that place!"

"Go-Go, I'm sorry, but I can't take that big of a risk for both you and Honey." Wasabi stated. "I won't be able to let this go if I will take a part in it and something will happen."

At this point, Go-Go was beyond frustrated. How come none of her friends saw the danger lying under this mystery? She saw where they were coming from, but she expected them to understand the bigger picture. After her conversation with Wasabi, Go-Go doubted Hiro would be of any help to her, but she decided to check with him for safety. Maybe she could use the fact he's the youngest member to her advantage…

After hearing the entire story, Hiro thought long and hard about Go-Go's plan. "Are you in or not, Hiro? Simple question." She pressed to get an answer after a few minutes of watching him looking for one.

"Go-Go, you just dropped a bomb on me." Hiro told her. "That's not something I can answer right away." He explained before resuming thinking while Go-Go tapped her foot impatiently on the rooftop they were standing on. At the end, Hiro came to a decision, one which Go-Go didn't take very well.

"Are you kidding me!?" She snapped at the young leader. "I expected you to understand this, Hiro."

"I do, but we're going on assumptions here and that's too risky." He told her.

"Weren't we going after Callaghan because of your assumptions?" Go-Go fired back at him. "Or when you do this it's fine?"

"That may have been an assumption; but it was one which held a lot more water and had more proof." Hiro explained. "Aside from what could also be a coincidence, we have nothing solid." Go-Go was about to react angrily to Hiro's words, but he stopped her before she could even begin. "Think about it like this; what if you found out the factory is actually innocent and maybe the guy you stopped was the bad guy after all? Do you think Honey and Julieta would forgive you this easily if you got more involved in this thing for nothing?"

"As a protector of this city, I want to be sure nothing harms the people living in it!"

"So do we, Go-Go!" Hiro raised his voice for a bit as well. "But there are other ways you could do this without going behind Honey's back."

"What is the big deal with doing that when she refuses to listen to reason?"

"Do you know how many times Tadashi and I didn't exactly saw eye-to-eye on certain things? But we never did things without letting the other know." Hiro told her. "She's basically been your sister for years, Go-Go. That's something that could hurt both of you."

There it was again, referring to her and Honey as sisters because they lived in the same house for five years. They were great friends sure, and nothing will change that, but sisters is something they are not.

"But she's not my sister…" Go-Go said in a low and angry tone before leaving Hiro with his robotic friend.

When she got further away from the rest of her teammates, Go-Go thought there's no choice left. "I might as well do it myself…" She said out loud to herself while preparing to finish the patrol and making her way towards Honey's home.

Little did she know someone was listening to her at that moment…

* * *

 **As the ending suggests, things are about to get a lot more complicated... And that's all I'm going to share at the moment.**

 **Hope everyone liked the small apperances of the other Big Hero 6 members; and don't worry, they will all appear again later on.**

 **Leave a review if you've got something to say and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So today's chapter may be a bit shorter than usual, but that doesn't mean nothing of importance happens in it...**

 **What do I mean by that? Well, read and find out! Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Aside from a hasty good night and quick questions about how the patrol went, Go-Go and Honey didn't talk much once they were back in their room and ready to go to sleep. They both felt the tension from their argument earlier that day was still there, but they choose not to address it.

Honey really hated this feeling that her and Go-Go weren't on the best of terms right now. They would usually argue about certain matters, like any other pair of sisters sharing a room would at one point; but it was never this intense or, for a lack of a better term, personal. It felt like a rock was being placed on top of her heart and it made it hard to fall asleep knowing they finished the day being less than what they usually were.

Go-Go won't lie, each time she was with Honey in the same room ever since noon made her feel bad. She would of course never show it, so no one could ever know what feelings she keeps inside of her. It was horrible to fight with your best friend like this; and a best friend you shared a home with to boot. While Go-Go wasn't a fan of the feeling which consumed her, she pressed on with the idea of breaking into the factory the next night. If the feeling of un-easiness between her and Honey kept her awake, then the plan to break in turned this night into somewhat of a sleep-less one.

When both girls eventually fell asleep, both thought of two different things. One was thinking about how she was going to make up with her best friend; while the other one thought how she was going to pull her plan off and make sure her best friend will realize that she was wrong.

* * *

Morning rose and with it the sun which shined its rays all over San-Fransokyo. The bit of light which entered Honey and Go-Go's room woke the blonde of the two up, making her slowly open her eyes at the sad realization that a new day started and it was time to get ready for college. When you spend most of your night thinking and debating on various things because you just can't sleep, you know waking up and getting out of bed would be hard, and Honey could have testified for that.

Looking through sleepy eyes at Go-Go's bed, the girl with the black hair gave the impression that she was still asleep. Thinking she will soon wake up on her own, Honey left the room in order to wash her face, fix her hair and go over her usual morning routine.

Little did she know, Go-Go was actually fully awake under the blanket, reminding herself of the plan she had come up with for tonight. One would say faking a sickness to stay out of school was an act more fitting for a kid in elementary school; but the point wasn't avoiding school, it was avoiding the patrol during the night hours of the day so that she could break into the factory and figure out what was going on in there.

With Honey out of the room Go-Go acted quickly, jumping out of the bed and looking through Honey's make up kit in the hopes of finding something which will help her look pale and sick. Being a girl who knew almost nothing about makeup, aside from an eye-liner which she was forced to wear by Honey one time; Go-Go made a bet with a small white bottle she found among all the other stuff in there. She applied some of it to her face to make her look paler than usual before rushing back to her bed and ducking under the blanket.

"Go-Go?" Honey called shortly before returning to the room in order to check on her friend. "Go-Go, come on. We need to get moving soon…" Realizing it was time to initiate he plan, Go-Go slowly turned around to look at Honey, appearing with white cheeks and a face which gave the impression she was about to throw up. "Oh My Gosh, are you alright!?" Honey asked in fright as soon as she saw Go-Go.

"Not… really…" She replied through fake heavy breathing and a low voice. "I started feeling awful in the middle of the night…"

"No kidding, you're as pale as a ghost." Honey told her, making Go-Go react with fake shock and coughs. "I think it will be better if you'll stay at home today. You look awful." Honey decided, wanting what was best for her friend.

"Thanks." Go-Go sighed heavily, congratulating herself in her mind at an apparent success.

Honey smiled lightly at her and was about to head out of the room before a question came up to her mind. "Was that a serious thanks for worrying about you, or a sarcastic thanks for saying you look awful?" She dared to ask, not sure if Go-Go is still mad about the previous day.

At the sound of the question, Go-Go smiled lightly and replied. "Both." Making Honey laugh happily as it seemed the events of yesterday were all forgotten in the past. Honey made Go-Go a cup of tea before leaving the house for the day. With her gone and Julieta already at work, Go-Go cleaned up the makeup and started planning her breaking into the factory in more detail.

* * *

When the time for the patrol arrived again, Go-Go knew the opportunity for her to act was also near. She had to play it sick for only a few more minutes before she could head out and put her plan into motion. There was one more phase left to go through; talking to Honey before she leaves. Like a clock, Honey came into the room in her Super-Hero suit.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" She asked again, wanting to be sure.

"I'll be better here than in the field." Go-Go reassured her.

Sighing at the predictable response, Honey smiled and nodded. "My mother should be back soon, so if you need anything she'll be there for you." When Go-Go nodded at the information, Honey left the room and shortly after that the door to the house was closed.

The time has come. Go-Go jumped out of the bed, wiped the rest of the makeup completely off and changed into her Super-Hero suit. When she was ready to head out, Go-Go looked at Honey's bed for a second, sighing for a second. " _If something does happen, I'm sorry in advance._ " She thought before existing through the window.

* * *

Getting to her destination wasn't a problem for Go-Go, considering the fact she was one of the fastest, if not the fastest, person in San-Fransokyo. Jumping from roof to roof and making sharp turns when required was already a routine for her from all the nights and days she has been spending doing that. In seconds, Go-Go was kneeling down on a roof which gave her a clear view of the "Medicamentum Inc." building.

The building wasn't all that big, being taller in its height than being wide and thick. From the roof she stood on, Go-Go could spot a security guard sitting in his chair and watching for any intruders. She could spot a few security cameras from her position, no dogs surprisingly enough. Overall, it seemed like an easy entrance for her.

First, the guard at the entrance. Obviously there was no saying hello and go in, there had to be another way to get inside which will leave him alive. Believing she had an idea, Go-Go jumped down the building and quickly dashed towards a shadowy area which was close to the gate. After she saw the guard hasn't moved from his post, Go-Go took out one of her discs and threw it in the direction of the guard. She didn't aim to hit him; she just wanted to distract him.

When the sound of something metallic was heard, the guard turned in its direction. Suspicious of the sound and what caused it, the guard turned on a flashlight in order to see the area more clearly. As he got up and moved towards the object on the road, Go-Go dashed into the factory area, a disc ready in her hand so that she could take down a camera which focused on the entrance gate and its surroundings. Hearing the sound of the camera being broken, the guard returned to his post with the disc in his hand. As he thought about what was going on, Go-Go snuck up behind him and knocked him out by hitting him in the head.

After she put the unconscious guard back on his chair and getting her discs back, Go-Go headed more into the factory grounds. When two more cameras entered her eye-sight, she dashed right pass them before taking both of them down. Once the area seemed clear, she headed inside the building. Now was the moment when this break-in got harder.

Go-Go was skating through the many halls of the factory, checking every room and every corridor on every floor in order to find something resembling of a database. After an hour of searching and finding nothing to prove her case, Go-Go sighed in disappointment. Well, in that case she thought it was better to be wrong than to be right, as it meant the woman who was giving her a home wasn't a part of something as sick as poisoning puppies. But once she decided to leave and head back home, she realized there was one place left for her to check.

There was no real point in searching through the CEO's office, but sometimes the unexpected places are the ones which hold the solutions. As she searched through the big room, Go-Go found a laptop on the big table in the middle of it. Having nothing to lose, Go-Go opened it up and started to look through the files on it. There were many folders in the documents section, each one containing thousands of notes on the various projects being in the works. Go-Go's eyes eventually landed on a folder titled "Brain Improving Medicine".

Sounding like what Julieta said she was working on, Go-Go clicked on the folder and several documents showed up. Among all of the files presented to her regarding said project, one in particular caught her eye; the one regarding experiments being made with the different results. Go-Go read and saw how many other puppies and other animals were experimented on before the bunch she tried to save. Horrified by what she read, she closed the file only for her eyes to be land on another interesting document.

"Disposing of un-used chemicals, huh?" Go-Go whispered out-loud before clicking on the file and reading what was written there. Much to her continued shock and horror, the girl found out that all failed test results for the medicine were being dumped into the San-Fransokyo Ocean after being tested and failing to provide the wanted results. Basically, the bad chemicals which helped in killing animals are being dumped into the one place which provides the citizens with the water they drink use every day.

At the realization she was right in her suspicions, Go-Go pulled out her phone and took pictures of what she needed in order to prove her case. Killing innocent animals and poison their water? That factory was going to get a piece of her mind. With the proof that she needed in toe, Go-Go shut down the computer and ran through the door with a need to get out of this place as fast as she could.

Her plans were stopped however, because as soon as she stepped outside of the office, Go-Go felt something creeping up her body while also stopping her in her place and making her cold. Looking down at her body, Go-Go noticed that her lower part was trapped in what appeared to be blue and puffy chemicals. Her shock and surprise grew bigger once she saw the person who had trapped her.

She was quite tall and supported a long blonde hair and was dressed in a pink and purple armor with a light brown purse hanging on her shoulder. The trapper didn't look all that happy about the entire situation herself once Go-Go managed to look at her.

"Honey!?"

* * *

 ***Le Gasp!*** **Who saw that one coming?**

 **So as you can probably tell by that cliffhanger, things just got a lot more complicated. Where does this go from here? Find out in the next few chapters!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review if you've got something to say!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So what went on after the ending of the previous chapter? Read and find out!**

 **Hope you will enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Both girls stared at each other with wide eyes, filled with both shock and sadness.

Honey thought that she should have expected Go-Go to try and sneak into the factory by herself, as she wasn't one to back down when she had a target locked in her mind. But then again, she had hoped Go-Go would have also understood that nothing bad was going on inside Medicamentum and would trust her word. Still, Honey felt hurt by this turn of events. Go-Go and her haven't exactly seen eye to eye all the time, however this wasn't just disagreement; it was a matter of trust.

Go-Go's shocked expression quickly turned into a glare as she tried to break out from the chemicals she was trapped in. It didn't look that hard to break through from the outside, yet it turned out being trapped inside of it was a lot rougher than it looked. While constantly struggling to get out, Go-Go kept thinking about how Honey got there anyway. Wasn't she at the patrol? Then again, maybe she came there by instinct. Even though Go-Go didn't expect to see Honey to stop her, the many surprises of the night were just starting…

From behind Honey, came two more figures. One was recognizable as Julieta, who didn't hide her anger, disgust and disappointment in Go-Go's actions. The last person there was a person Go-Go didn't recognize. He was tall, buff and bald; three qualities a person couldn't possess without bad things coming out of him. As they revealed themselves to be present, Honey dropped her face to the ground.

"Good job, Natalia." The bald man said in a low tone as he put a hand on Honey's shoulder. "I appreciate the information that you shared with us about your friend's intent to break into my company." He described her actions while slowly moving away from her and towards the trapped Go-Go, who was surprised by what he had just said.

"What!?" Go-Go screamed after hearing the CEO's words, not understanding that Honey gave away her break in. Or maybe she did understand it, but wished she hasn't…

"I heard you talking with the guys last night…" Honey said in an almost whispery tone. "I… I heard you planning to break in even though we all objected." She confessed while her face still didn't rise up from the floor. "I knew that you weren't really sick, I knew you planned this… and I knew I couldn't let you do it." Honey paused for a second after that, fighting the tears which wanted to escape from her eyes. "So I told my mother… and she told Aron…" Go-Go was in a loss for words at what she has just heard. "I'm sorry…" were the last words Honey said before she gave up to her emotions and started crying.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sweetie." Julieta said while hugging her daughter; glaring right at Go-Go before addressing her. "I welcomed you into my home. For five years I treated you like a daughter, and this is what you do to repay me!?" She screamed. "Attempt to ruin my career!?"

Go-Go has heard enough. It was her time to reveal what she had known. "You don't know what this place is really doing! They poison animals without you even knowing! They throw away the bad chemicals into our ocean! I have proof!"

Hearing her try to justify her actions, Aron giggled before he got behind Go-Go's frozen body, managing to get her phone from her barley exposed pocket. "Oh, you do now?" He asked while hiding his tempering with the phone and deleting the images behind Go-Go back, so that Honey and Julieta couldn't see his actions. "Well, I'm sure the police would like to hear them when they'll come and take you to prison."

At the calm tone in which he said those words Go-Go started to panic. Her face landed for a quick second at the glaring Julieta, her disappointment still clear in her eyes, and the young woman who claimed to be her best friend crying against her mother's shoulder.

* * *

When the police took Go-Go away from the factory that night, the last thing she remembered thinking about was how much Honey betrayed her. True, she might not have been clear of faults, but if she hadn't said anything none of this would have happened. Now she's on the way to jail with no proves to justify her actions and the factory would probably keep its awful mentality with no one stopping it from doing so.

As she watched the police car drive away, Honey couldn't stop her tears anymore. She was angry with Go-Go, no doubt about that. But she just caused for her best friend to be sent to jail, and it doesn't matter whose fault was that, the feeling is horrible. " _I'm sorry, Go-Go…_ " She said in her mind, hoping it will somehow make her understand.

Upon arriving at the San-Fransokyo jail, Go-Go's discs and wheels were taken away from her, and her hands were immediately hand-cuffed. She didn't say anything throughout the whole process. What could she have said, really? There was no way for her to get out of this unless someone would have checked the same laptop she did. This time, there was no way out. She might have her suit, but it's worthless without the discs and wheels. Her friends aren't coming to get her, she was sure about that.

There was no way out…

Go-Go was put into a temporary cell until the investigator would talk to her. Until that time came, she just sat there looking blankly at nothing. The only thing she kept seeing and thinking about was Honey crying when she was taken away. What she felt about the memory was un-certain, but for some reason those few seconds kept playing over and over again in her head.

Eventually, the time came for her to be investigated. Go-Go was brought into a small office, her hands still hand-cuffed, and was told to sit down and wait for a few seconds. Before she could even examine the small room she was in, a male officer came in while reading a file. After he took his seat in front of her and scanned the file for a little bit more, he closed the folder and threw it at one side of the desk.

"Go-Go Tomago." He said while leaning against his table. "Your real name is Seung; am I correct?"

"Go with whatever you want." Go-Go replied, feeling her sharp tongue returning as soon as he brought up her real name.

"Very well," The officer said before continuing the interrogation. "So, what happened when one of San-Fransokyo's Big Hero 6 is being brought in here?" He asked, sounding somewhat sarcastic as if this was the highlight of his day.

"Would you believe me if I said I tried to expose this factory for the horrible things being done in there?" She asked in an attacking manner, this cop's tone annoying her. When he shook his head to say no, she spoke again. "Then you and I have nothing to talk about, officer. I'll make it easy for you and let you decide whatever you want. I don't care." Go-Go stated, surprising the guy in front of her.

"Are you serious?" He asked, making her a lot more annoyed.

"I broke into the factory in order to expose them for the horrible things that they do. The CEO deleted my proofs, my best friend framed me, my other friends probably won't listen and my parents live far from here." She stated. "I have nothing to fight for, so decide what you want and don't waste anymore of your time, or mine."

* * *

As morning rose, Go-Go heard someone calling her name. For a split second she could have sworn it was Honey, attempting to wake her up because she's oversleeping on a day when they are supposed to have classes. When she opened her eyes however she found out it wasn't Honey, but the guard who woke her up. "Get up, Tomago. This isn't Super-Hero life over here." He said while pulling her up harshly from the hard wooden bed she spent the night on.

"Cute joke." Go-Go spat as she escaped the guard's grasp. "Did you think about it all night?" She asked dryly while attempting to focus her eye-sight.

"Listen here, lady." He hissed at her. "I don't care how much of a reputation you have; you will talk to me with respect. Got it?"

"Whatever…" Go-Go rolled her eyes in response. No one told her what to do and how to act, and if this guy thinks he has some sort of authority over her, he's wrong.

It wasn't long after that conversation when Go-Go was dragged into the dining room; looking much like how she imagined a jail dining room would look like. Big with a lot of space but also filthy, dark and there was an awful smell surrounding the place. At first, Go-Go believed it was the lack of people who showered, but when she got her portion of what she thought was breakfast, realization started to form that it might not have been the only thing stinky.

Looking at the white-green substance on her tray which she assumed was supposed to be food at one point; Go-Go wondered if she should eat it or compromise on starting her morning with an empty stomach. As she inspected the un-identified thing with her fork several times, she could fell a figure coming over and sitting across from her at the same table.

"Not so good when you're the one being thrown into jail, right?" A raspy male voice said, causing Go-Go to groan.

"Only the second time I'm hearing this and the joke is already getting old." She commented dryly before facing the stranger. "If you sat here just so you could…" Go-Go's sentence was cut when she saw who the guy sitting across from her was. She might have seen him briefly that one time and his picture on the newspaper, but she remembered enough of him to recognize who he was. "You're the guy we stopped; the one who kidnapped the puppies!"

He giggled harshly at her words. "More like the one who massively failed in saving them. Thank you for that, by the way…"

"How did you find out?" Go-Go quickly asked him, not even thinking about what he said.

"I had my suspicions when the boss, Aron, started experimenting with our results without telling us." He explained. "At the beginning, no test would have been done without our approval, something which we never gave. One day though, I suddenly realized something. If we fail, where do all the chemicals we worked with go? These are pretty dangerous materials; you can't just throw them out. Aron ignored me when I asked him this and that's when I was fired."

"He saw you as a threat…" Go-Go thought out loud, earning a nod from the teller of the story. "So what, you tried to help those animals escape by basically stealing them?"

He nodded again. "I agree it wasn't the most brilliant plan. But it was the best I could do on such a short notice. I learned about the animals literally seconds before they sent the police after me." When Go-Go replied with silence, he thought he knew what went on in her mind. "When did you realize these guys were monsters?"

"Not long after we caught you." She said. "I brought them to a vet, and when he said they were poisoned for a few weeks and even months, that's when I realized something wasn't right."

"I assume you don't have a plan to stop them?"

As much as it pained her to admit, she hadn't. "I don't have my suit or my gear, so until I'll get out of here there's nothing I can do." At that point Go-Go let out a sigh as she thought about the chances of this factory being stopped. "And I don't think Big Hero 6 would do anything about it either…"

* * *

 **Another short chapter, I'm aware, but this felt like a good place to cut.**

 **This was an interesting chapter to write, both in terms of drama and putting Go-Go in a situation she won't usually be seen in. I hope you liked it!**

 **Leave a review if you've got something to say and I'll see you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh boy... we reached this chapter...**

 **I hope you will enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

While Go-Go was adjusting to life behind the bars as opposed to putting criminals in that position, things seemed to get better for Honey.

Following her contribution to "Medicamentum" by letting Aron know about the intended break in, the CEO decided to repay the young woman by offering her a scholarship in his factory, under her mother's guide. Aron knew from Julieta that Honey was majoring in chemistry at her college, so as a way of repaying her, he managed to arrange for her to study at his company, granting her a job as soon as she would finish her studies.

Honey, of course, agreed to the offer in a heartbeat, and while her theoretical studies were still being done at the San-Fransokyo's Institute of Science, her lab projects were shifted to Medicamentum. Aron even gave her a part time job as a security guard in the factory, counting on her experience in crime-fighting to not disappoint him.

All of those things sounded like a dream come true, and that's exactly what Honey felt like. She would get to see her friends back on campus during mornings, meet with her mother at the factory and work with her on the medicine she heard so much about throughout all of these years, have a simple side job to earn some money, and spend the night patrolling the streets and stopping bad guys with her friends. Well, her friends minus one…

* * *

When she returned home that same dreadful night and looked at Go-Go's bed her face dropped down in sadness. The tears from earlier already dried up and she wasn't sure if she had anymore left. That night she couldn't sleep as well, nightmares of Go-Go calling her a traitor filling her dreams and every time she woke up in order to get away from them, her roommate's empty bed was the first thing she saw. Little did she know that Go-Go herself barley slept last night; for different reasons probably, but caused by the same event.

The first thing Honey saw upon waking up the next day was a text from Wasabi telling her that he's catching a ride with Fred. The way it was written couldn't make it clear if he knew about Go-Go or not. How could she approach the guys and tell them that she put her in jail? Even if it was the right thing to do, it still felt terrible. Her grumpy mood hadn't changed when she arrived at The Lucky Cat Café and approached the counter. To her surprise, Hiro was already up and ready to go while Cass already had Honey's regular coffee ready for her to drink. They both stared at her for a few seconds while she stared back, not sure what to say. The morning newspaper wasn't as hidden as Hiro thought it was under his scrawny arm, and Honey sighed sadly when her eyes landed on the picture of her best friend being escorted into prison.

Because of her…

There was little to no talking during Honey's stay at the café. There was nothing to say; Go-Go was in jail because of her and nothing could change it. The only time she opened up her mouth was in order to thank Cass for the coffee and telling Hiro it was time to go. He just nodded, not knowing what to say himself.

As they drove to college they were also silent. It almost felt like Honey did something terrible to Hiro based on the silence which filled the car. Eventually, Hiro couldn't take this anymore. "I know this is hard for you, Honey; but you don't have to keep it to yourself, you know?" He told her, gathering her attention. "I'm sad about this entire thing too, and I'm sure that Fred and Wasabi are as well. It's rough, but we'll go through this together; as a team."

At the sound of his words, Honey broke down just a little. The fact that her other friends were there for her didn't remove the feeling of guilt from her heart but it at the very least made her realize her teammates were always supporting her, no matter what. She thanked Hiro for his support and when they arrived at the institute, Fred and Wasabi joined the comfort as well. It did make Honey feel better, but only for a short while...

* * *

With the announcement of the scholarship later that week, Honey's mood improved a little bit. She got what she wanted; a job at the same factory her mother works for, the thing she longed for ever since she was little. When her friends congratulated her for it, she was extremely happy, especially when her mother told her that she was proud of her. Though throughout all of this, all she could think about was how much better it all would have been if Go-Go was by her side to be happy for her as well.

Honey started her scholarship soon after she accepted it, the changes taking effect mere days after Aron told her the news. She still brought Hiro to school in the morning like any other day, but once the theoretical lessons ended she was headed towards Medicamentum for the rest of the day. By the time she arrived it was almost lunch time at the factory and after a short welcome from Aron who explained to her where to go after the break, Honey headed towards the cafeteria.

She picked herself something to eat from the wide verity of food presented and started looking for a table. This felt awfully familiar; arriving at a new place with none of her friends and starting to look for a place to sit. Honey tried to look for her mother as a starting point, but she couldn't find Julieta anywhere around the room.

When her eyes fell on a single table which only had one guy sitting near it, she decided to try her luck and approach it. "Excuse me…" She said once she reached the table, causing the guy to turn towards her. He seemed to be around the same age as her, he was pretty slim and he had short blonde hair; nice enough on Honey's book. "Do you mind if I'll sit here? All the other tables are full." She asked shyly.

"Sure…" He told her while gesturing to the sit across from his. Honey quickly thanked him and sat down, ready to eat her lunch. "You're new here, aren't you?" The guy suddenly asked, realizing he never saw this blonde girl with the pink glasses up until that point.

"Yes, I am." She answered shortly after he asked the question. "I recently got a scholarship here and I'm starting today. So, you know? First day symptom…" Honey giggled, hoping he knew what she was talking about. His surprised face however made her think he might not have gotten what she was talking about.

"Wait, you're the girl from Big Hero 6 who stopped the break in a few days ago?" He asked, revealing that he knew about the event which took place right there at the factory, and recognizing her through her career as a Super-Hero.

Trying to hide her feelings about the events of that night, Honey simply nodded. "That's me."

For a second, the guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he smiled at her with excitement before offering to shake her hand. "It's an honor meeting you!" He called. "I was a fan ever since Big Hero 6 showed up! Those chemical balls are a thing of brilliance!" The guy kept going as Honey shook his hand, happy that she had fans despite not always doing the job well… in her opinion.

"Thank you!" She answered with a big smile.

"My name is Lucas." He introduced himself.

"Natalia" She said in response. "Though, friends and fans call me Honey Lemon."

Lucas giggled at the nickname. "Honey Lemon?" He asked.

"I like bittersweet things, like combining honey and lemons." She explained her nickname, making the fan in front of her laugh. "I also go by just "Honey"."

"Okay… Honey, what got you into chemistry?" Lucas asked, lunching her into the story of how she got interested in the subject.

It turns out Lucas was also on the factory due to a scholarship, though he got his for far different reasons from hers. Lucas was related to one of the higher ups at Medicamentum, though he didn't mention to who or how, and he has been studying and working there for almost a year now.

Both talked to each other throughout the break about their backgrounds and their love for chemistry. Honey even told Lucas a bit about how Big Hero 6 was formed and how Hiro and she came up with the idea for her choice of weapon. As the conversation went along, Honey started getting a lot more comfortable with this guy she just met and while she was having fun with him, her mind suddenly shifted back to Go-Go. While Honey was living the dream, her best friend just wished she woke up from a nightmare. While Honey made a new friend, her roommate probably met up with every enemy she made throughout her Super-Hero life. While Honey was successful, her teammate has reached rock bottom. While Honey was living well, her sister was going through hell all because of her.

Lucas eventually started catching up to the fact Honey's mood wasn't as uplifting as it was moments ago. When he asked her if she was alright she tried to deny it, but he could tell something was wrong. "Is it about Go-Go?" He suddenly asked, surprising Honey.

"Wha… how did you?"

"You just told me how close you two are." He said. "It must have been hard to catch her and… you know."

She sighed again. That's all she did whenever the subject was brought up. "I… I didn't want to do this. I really didn't... But she left me no choice."

"Did you talk to her ever since then?" Lucas asked.

"How? Not only is she in jail, she probably doesn't want to look at me right now." She answered, her eyes clearly sad.

"You can ask to visit her and talk to her." He told her, referring to the visiting hours of the San-Fransokyo jail. When Honey seemed unsure about the suggestion, Lucas grabbed her hand which caused her to look straight at him. "I can't guarantee that she will treat you as well as she used to, but at least show her that you still care about her. Plus, it could help you feel better."

As soon as he finished talking, Honey snagged her hand away. She blushed a bit but was able to hide it so that he won't notice. After thinking about his suggestion for a bit, Honey nodded at him. "I'll go after today's done." She said decidedly. "Thanks, Lucas." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

"You've got a visitor!" The guard yelled as he opened up Go-Go's cell, allowing her to come out.

After a few days in jail, Go-Go was no longer wearing her yellow and black Super-Hero suit, but an orange one which was made out of a fabric that made her itch all over. She had her own cell, not sure if she was lucky or unfortunate to not share it with anyone, and she didn't bother to open her mouth much. At the sound of someone coming to see her, Go-Go barley managed to drag herself from the hard wooden plank which served as her bed.

She was led through the corridors, watching the countless criminals who seemed to be rotting in this place for a long time calling out her name. She tried to block out the taunts, but it was hard due to all of the prisoners screaming them at the same time.

The guard let Go-Go into a decently sized room where various booths were set up, kind of like a bank customer service. There were a few prisoners sitting in front of the glasses and talking through a phone, probably to the visitors which came to see them. At first, Go-Go wasn't able to tell who came to see her, but that changed as soon as she saw Honey sitting in front of her.

"You got five minutes." The guard said before throwing Go-Go at the chair.

Honey waved at her friend with her fingers, offering her a sweet smile in an attempt to be friendly, but Go-Go just glared at her. Disappointed, Honey picked up the phone which was placed near the glass and put it to her ear. When Go-Go didn't pick up her phone, Honey signaled for her to pick it up with a pleading look from her eyes. Throwing her head back, the prisoner picked up her phone.

"Hey, Go-Go…"

"That's how you're going to start this?" She cut Honey immediately.

Sighing, Honey pressed on. "I know you're mad…"

"No, actually. It feels great to have my best friend stab me in the back!" She raised her tone, making the blonde on the other side feel a lot worse than how she already felt.

"I know that nothing I'll say will make me look good in your eyes, I don't even think what I did was the right thing. But…" Honey trailed off, not knowing what to say from that point on.

"But… what?" Go-Go asked with the same dead-panned expression she had since the start of their talk.

"But I had to stand up to you when you were wrong."

"I was wrong!?" Go-Go asked in shock and her voice raised a few levels. "Honey, you didn't even see the stuff I saw that night! I had proofs until that bald guy deleted the images from my phone after you caught me! Forget puppies, humans are in danger because of this factory!"

When Honey came in to apologize to Go-Go, she didn't expect to enter an argument with her; or at least not an argument where she will have to defend the factory from Go-Go's false claims again. "Are we really having this argument again?"

"Yes we are, because you just don't get that this factory is dangerous to the entire city!" Go-Go shouted before remembering her talk with the same criminal she and Honey stopped that same night it all began. "The guy we stopped, he knows all about it!"

"Oh, really Go-Go?" Honey cut her off. "Are you really using a thief's word to back yourself up?"

"If said thief worked at that factory and was fired for asking too many questions, then yeah." Go-Go answered, still in an attacking tone.

"Well, I'm working there now!" Honey shouted back. "Isn't that good enough of a word to you?"

At the sound of these words entering her ears Go-Go's face went blank. "Did… you just say you're working there?"

Looking to her sides, Honey began to wonder if letting this piece of information slip was a good thing. "I started today as a part of a scholarship…"

"Honey, they are using you!" Go-Go immediately cut her off. "They try to get you on their side to help them with their sick plan." She said. "And the sad part is that you're falling for it…"

"There is nothing to fall for, Go-Go!" Honey screamed before grabbing her head in frustration with her free hand. "Look, I just came in to say that I'm sorry because believe it or not, I felt awful about that night."

"Which is why you said yes to a scholarship in that same factory?" Go-Go asked sarcastically before rolling her eyes. "I don't buy this…"

"What? Do you think I wanted to throw my best friend and somewhat sister into jail!?" Honey asked again, sounding desperate for Go-Go to listen to her.

"Here's your first mistake." The prisoner said slowly. "I am not your sister… and right now, I am not your friend as well." After she hissed the last few words at Honey right through the glass Go-Go slammed the phone, got up from her chair and headed out of the room.

When she left, Honey dropped her head to the desk in front of her, still holding the phone for some unclear reason. As she looked around her to see the other prisoners and visitors looking in her direction she hung up the phone as well and headed towards the exit. That wasn't the way she wanted this talk to go; it was a lot worse than even her worst nightmares.

Little did Honey know that at the exact same moment tears started dropping from her eyes, they started sliding down from Go-Go's eyes as well…

* * *

 **That last part man... that last part...**

 **I've written some stuff before which left me with a bad feeling when it was done, the final part of this chapter was one of them. If I managed to pass the feeling on to you, than I'm sorry.**

 **With that aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next up, things are getting complicated. I mean... nore complicated than they are now... I'll see you then! Don't forget to review if you got something to say!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I shouldn't say this; but I kind of managed to give myself a bit of feels during one scene in this chapter. I won't say anything more than that...**

 **Anyway, forget what I just said and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

One week. It has been one week full of nightmares, bad thoughts and an overwhelming feeling of guilt. It was hard to avoid the nightmares when the last time she saw her, she was told straight to her face that she is no friend to her before said girl stormed out of the already unpleasant conversation. It wasn't easy to avoid thinking bad thoughts when every night she helped putting even more people in jail, not to mention their horrifying looks, knowing it was only a matter of time before she will encounter them.

There was one easy thing however; it was easy to feel guilty every time she stepped into her room, or woke up in the morning if she could even sleep to begin with, and saw her bed standing empty in its place, right in front of her own bed.

No matter how hard she tried and how busy she was, Honey couldn't shake the recent events off of her mind. How could anyone shake away the memories of their best friend screaming at them that they are no longer friends if they were asked? That fight was probably the worst thing Honey has ever gone through, and that includes all the Super-Hero fights she has taken part in.

Her change was clear to everyone who knew her. Julieta noticed ever since the morning after Go-Go's arrest that her daughter wasn't the same; she thought the scholarship and the new guy she met at the factory managed to return her to her former upbeat and cheery self, but even though Honey smiled more often, she was still depressed by the entire thing. Julieta herself wasn't fond of what happened with Go-Go either, treating the young woman like a family member for so long, but she reminded herself that what's done is done and nothing could change it.

Honey's friends were quick to notice her new depressed behavior as they were upset about Go-Go being in jail too; but they knew the sadness they felt about the matter was nothing compared to what Honey was felling. While Hiro, Fred and Wasabi were all good friends with Go-Go none of them were as close to her as Honey was, not to mention that she was the one who caused this to happen. Even if the person deserved it, sending your best friend and roommate to jail will leave you scared; and Honey got scared really badly.

Despite how rough the last week was, Honey did found herself involved with one happy occasion...

* * *

It was a regular day up until that point; waking up, feeling guilty, picking up Hiro, meeting up with the guys, attending classes and heading towards the factory. The point where things took a turn for the better was during her work with her mother. Besides spending more time with the mother who recently started disappearing from their house more and more due to her work, Honey saw these times of the day as stress killers where she got to work with all the chemicals she knew before even memorizing the capitols. Those were the only times of the week when she didn't think about Go-Go, and was actually happy.

Honey worked carefully, not pouring any liquids into any lab bottles unless she was told so. Alongside her in the lab were some of the other workers who watched her mixing and matching the chemicals in front of her based on her mother's words, impressed with how much accuracy and professionally she pulled off the job.

"Okay Natalia, give me one more drop of the nitrogen…" Julieta asked of her from a nearby room as she typed in the entire information about the cure into her computer. Honey did as she was told and waited for another failure to take place once her mother will inform that the medicine will most likely kill the one who will take it, forcing them to start over. Once the results appeared on the screen, Julieta gasped in shock and her lips shaped up into a smile. "I can't believe it! We've got 97% of success!"

Surprised by the positive results for the cure, all of the workers present at the lab cheered as they saw the end result displayed on the screen. Honey was probably the most excited one there, due to her mother's countless efforts in perfecting the formula finally paying off.

Not wasting any more time at the lab, Julieta stormed into Aron's office with a big grin on her face. When he saw the woman in the white lab coat at his door, the CEO jumped a bit in his chair before instantly shutting down his laptop where he worked on matters related to the company. "Julieta…" He said, hiding his surprise and un-comfortable feeling behind the same soft and low tone he was always speaking in. "What is the meaning of this? I didn't call you, nor did you ask for a meeting."

"Scold me later, Boss." She told him with a big smile. "We have reached a breakthrough. The results are 97% positive."

While Aron's cold expression hadn't changed at what she had said, his actions and words more than made up for it. "Are you serious?" He asked Julieta, who nodded at him with the same smile getting only bigger. At her response Aron started to smile a bit while lightly throwing his arms in victory, his big project was now one step closer to becoming a reality. "How long before we could get a prototype going?" He asked Julieta, again supporting his serious face.

"Well, test subjects could start in about a week and after that we've got materialization and duplications… I'll say about a year and we are in the market." She gave him her assumption to when the medicine will be out.

Hearing the information, Aron sat back in his chair, still in shock. "I can't believe we have a product…" He said to himself, still not believing to the reality he was in.

"Hold on there, Boss…" Julieta said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "First let's open up those Champaign's."

* * *

In celebration of the success of the formula results, all the workers were told to head to the cafeteria for a special gathering. Once everyone gathered together and congratulated each other on a job well done, Aron entered the cafeteria with Julieta by his side and gathered everyone's attention.

"Today we mark a big step for the company." He started his speech with the same low voice he was known for having. "Today we have reached a breakthrough on our brain functionality improving medicine." The announcement of the milestone coming from the boss himself caused a few cheers and claps to be heard among the scientists before Aron signaled them to stop. "To celebrate this occasion, I'm giving everybody a day off right after this small gathering comes to an end." He announced before raising a small glass of Champaign and even giving everyone a tiny smile. "Great work everyone. For Medicamentum!"

"For Medicamentum!" Everybody else followed before sipping from their glass and showing themselves to more drinks and even some food.

While the workers partied and talked to each other about how wonderful the entire situation was, Honey found herself receiving complements from the scientists who saw her walking around the place. Among the praising were declarations that she's just like her mother, how grateful they are to her for helping making this possible, some parents for young fans of Big Hero 6 asked for pictures or voice messages and it was overall a fun time.

Though even at the highest point of success she could have achieved in her position, Honey started to feel bad. It may have been nice to be a part of another great thing and for people appreciating your work; but what was it worth when Go-Go wasn't there to be happy for her with her? Actually, what was it worth when all of this seemed to happen because she put Go-Go in jail? There it was again; guilt. No matter where she went or what she did, it always caught on to her.

Feeling like she needed a bit of a time off for herself, Honey left the cafeteria and sat down against one of the walls in the hall. She sat with her chin making contact with her knees and her legs being warped up by her arms. As she was about to take another drop into her own depression, a voice caught her attention. "Are you alright?"

Turning around, Honey saw the tall form of Lucas looking down at her with concern. "Uh… yeah I'm fine." She tried to lie. "Just needed a bit of time to myself, you know?" She let out a giggle in order to hide her depression.

"I thought you of all people would be used to the attention with the entire Super-Hero thing." He said while sitting down next to her, causing her to avert her eyes in order to hide the built-up sadness. "Honey, I know something's bugging you. You can tell me about it if you want to…" Lucas offered, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and making Honey face him. "Is it about Go-Go?"

That question made her face drop down to the floor again, giving a pretty clear answer to it. "How did you know?"

"Your face pretty much told me something's wrong." He explained. "And since every time she's brought up you become sad, I just put two and two together."

At his words Honey let out a sad sigh. "That actually sounds like something she would say." She told Lucas, surprising him. "She could always tell exactly how I feel just from my face… and I could do the same with her."

"Sounds like you were pretty close…" Lucas told her based on what she said, earning a nod as a positive answer.

"We were sisters to some extent." Honey said, causing Lucas to look even more surprised and more sympathetic. "I would never forget that one day, around a year after we met and she moved in…"

* * *

 _Honey sat down in front of her computer and typed down the last few words of her essay which was due to the following day. She typed quickly, wanting to get this thing done and over with. She couldn't believe she had put off that assignment for so long and was now in a rush to finish on time. As soon as the last word was typed on her document, Honey pressed the save button and let out a relaxed sigh. The work was done._

 _With her essay ready and being printed, Honey decided to go online in order to kill the time. Her mother was at work and her roommate was also out doing something she wasn't ready to talk about yet, so she might as well enjoy herself during that downtime. Honey was looking around various websites for some new make-up equipment and cloths she could order in time for the new semester. As she looked and looked, even founding something which she could have described as the dream kit which she couldn't afford, even with the so-called "International Sister Day" sale, her roommate returned home._

 _"Hey, Honey." She said as she entered their shared room._

 _"Did you seriously start calling me that as well?" Honey asked while still staring at the computer, referring to the nickname she has received from one of their friends._

 _"I prefer it to Natalia." The black haired roommate stated with a giggle. "And besides, you've been calling me Go-Go for months now."_

 _"Don't blame me, it fits…" Honey giggled back before turning her chair around. After she faced her best friend she noticed that she was holding a large bag. "Woah! What did you get there?" She asked curious._

 _Go-Go's eyes widened a bit before she looked at Honey again. "I hoped you wouldn't ask…" She said, making Honey feel uncomfortable. Was it something Go-Go didn't want her to see? "But you already did so, what the heck?" As Go-Go shrugged her shoulders and pulled the bag's contents out._ _To Honey's surprise, Go-Go was holding the same make-up kit she has just saw was too expensive for her to get. While she was indeed surprised, Honey couldn't figure out why Go-Go would buy this. She didn't care for make-up as much as Honey did, so why would she get that much of it? Unless…_ _"Happy sisters' day!" Go-Go suddenly greeted before giving Honey the large kit. "I heard you talking about this thing on and on to end… so I decided to get it for you so maybe you will shut up." She said with a smile, making it obvious she was half joking._

 _Honey still stared at her present with utter awe. Seconds later she realized that her mouth hung open and she placed the kit aside. "Why would you get me a sisters' day present?" She asked Go-Go. "We aren't sisters…"_

 _"For the last year? We kind of were…" Go-Go suddenly claimed. "We share the same room in the same house, I see your mother more than I see my parents back home…" She trailed off before re-starting her sentence. "Actually, I just realized this has almost been a year since you allowed me to live here and I planned to get you a gift for that. When sisters' day was close and they started all the special sales, I used it as an excuse to get it early." Go-Go said quickly as if it was no big deal while Honey still stared at her surprised._

 _"I… I don't know…"_

 _"It's okay." Go-Go cut her. "You don't have to get me anything in return. Like you said, we aren't really sisters."_

 _All the sudden Honey moved from her chair to holding Go-Go in her arms, warping her in a tight hug which even caught the always prepared Go-Go by surprise. "Thank you. Thank you so much…" Honey didn't plan to get sentimental, but her tears had different plans._

 _"Thank you for helping me back then." Go-Go returned the hug._

* * *

"She got you a sisters' day present?" Lucas asked, surprised by the story and Honey nodded at him.

"Even if it wasn't her original point, I started to consider her my sister ever since that day."

"Did you get each other presents in the later sisters' days?" He asked.

At that question, Honey thought for a bit. "I think I may have gotten her something in the year after; but after that we stopped. Even if I consider her that, we aren't actual sisters." She said before another harsh memory attacked her brain. "And based on our last talk, she was pretty clear that we are not even close to being that."

"It will be alright." Lucas told her. "She won't be in there forever, after all. She'll probably come around after she'll be released."

"I still put her there though…" Honey pointed out a flaw in his optimism.

"But once she'll be out of there where would she go?" He asked, causing Honey to look questionably at him. "Right now, she lives at your home and she'll have to return there, even if she'll decide to move out, in order to pack her things. I'm sure that once all of this will be over you two will go back to being the same way you were from just one talk."

He gave her his best smile which seemed to be influencing her a bit. At that specific moment, Honey could notice how much Go-Go and Lucas were similar when it came to her. Both could read her thoughts just from her facial expressions and both also knew how to cheer her up with pep talks whenever she felt down.

On instinct, Honey warped her arms around Lucas, surprising the guy in front of her. "Thanks, Lucas." She told him with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said while returning the hug.

Those few peaceful seconds soon came to an end once a coughing sound was heard in the hall, causing Honey and Lucas to break apart and turn their heads sharply in the direction of the noise. Above them stood none other than Aron himself, making the two of them feel even more awkward. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a slight twitch of sarcasm in his dry voice.

"Uh… No. We were just here to clear our minds from the celebrations." Lucas replied quickly, causing Honey to quickly nod in agreement.

"I see." The CEO said before going quiet for a few seconds, making the entire situation even more awkward. "I was actually looking for you Lucas. Can you please bring my special Champaign from the staff closet? You know which once I'm talking about?"

"The one in the green bottle, am I right?" Lucas asked for clarification, earning a nod from the buff man in the suit. "Okay, I'll be right back." He said before he got up and headed towards said closet.

* * *

Being in Medicamentum for so long made Lucas an expert at navigating through the many halls and floors of the factory. He has heard a lot about this staff closet even before he received the scholarship, whenever his father would bring him to work and show him around. Back then he wasn't allowed access to it, but now he could recite the code for it by heart.

Lucas made it to his destination and found said bottle standing on one of the shelves along with few other documents and papers. "This thing better be good if it's hiding with all of those important files and stuff." He mumbled to himself once he grabbed the bottle and examined it. When he turned around, however, he accidently dropped one of the folders which was on the same shelf.

After picking it up, Lucas noticed the name of said folder and his eyes went wide for a bit. " _Top Secret – Disposed Chemicals_ " it said. Lucas felt like he shouldn't open this folder, it was probably none of his business to look inside but he couldn't help but be curios about what would be inside of this folder.

Greeting Lucas, once curiosity got the best of him, were pictures of all the failed experiments developing the cure which was the cause of a party right now, and maybe even a few others, being dumped right into the San-Fransokyo ocean which was located right beside the factory itself. Actually, when he took the time to examine the angle of the shots Lucas realized that these pictures were actually taken by one of Medicamentum's own security cameras. The fact that there were dates and times of the day written on these pictures also gave away the fact it was no regular camera.

Seeing these pictures and realizing what this meant in reality, Lucas shot the folder close. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind at the moment about what he just saw. The truth behind Medicamentum…

* * *

 **Cue the "Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" music!**

 **What does this ending mean for the rest of the story? Will Lucas share the information with Honey? What's happening with Go-Go back in jail? And what is this talk about Lucas's father? Find out all of these questions(Or most of them...) tomorrow!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Waiting to hear from you in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please note. While this story is rated K+, this chapter might go a bit into "T rated" area. It's nothing big I think, but a warning should be made regardless.**

 **Well anyway, this chapter kind of gotten away from me. Had to put a lot in it, but I'm happy with how this turned out. Hope you will like it as well!**

* * *

It was late. Probably too late, because at this time of the day Big Hero 6's patrols around the city were already done and the crew would head back home for a much deserved sleep. But this night was different, they had one more thing that they needed to do in order to call it a night. Many would consider it an act of foolishness which goes against the team's moral code, some would consider that an act of heroism which is the team's job to pull off, to one however it was an attempt at redemption and fixing her mistake.

The plan was pretty simple in its concept and maybe even execution, but what surrounded it was the part where things started getting complicated and what might cause the conflicting opinions. Never the less, the team went on with what they have planned in the short time they had. When the time to end the patrol arrived, all of the members got together near their destination in order to make sure they are all synchronized. "It's time. Are we ready?" Hiro, the young leader, asked from the back of his robotic companion, Baymax.

"We planned this all the way through." Wasabi told them. "If we'll stick to the plan, we should be alright."

"Yeah, we can do this!" Fred showed his un-ending enthusiasm for any plan his team would come up with.

"I'm ready." Honey said as well, her voice sounding a bit shaky, yet determined at the same time.

"Okay then, each one of you will head towards his post. Once Baymax will confirm your locations, we could start." Hiro explained the first phase of the plan before Baymax ejected his wings and both boy and robot disappeared high into the night sky. Fred was the next to leave, leaping away from Wasabi and Honey while they split each in his and her specific directions.

Once Hiro and Baymax were high enough the robot stopped elevating and began to float in place while scanning the entire city for the locations of the other three teammates. Hiro counted five seconds backwards in his heart as soon as his robot came to a stop; when he reached zero, the robot spoke. "Hiro; Fred, Wasabi and Honey are all in position."

"Right on que…" Hiro said quietly before addressing his friends. "Okay guys, we are ready to go."

When she heard Hiro give confirmation that they're all set, Honey took a deep breath and closed her eyes in order to calm down. Once ready, she started pressing buttons on her purse. She didn't even need to look at what she was pushing her fingers against, the layout of what she needed was burned in her mind. Once her commends were tapped, a red and orange ball ejected from the purse and right into her hand. Honey grabbed it hard as soon as she felt the ball make contact with her palm. She looked at it, narrowing her eyes and knowing that it was time to put this to an end.

"I'm ready"

* * *

Lucas walked back towards the party with wide eyes, containing mostly fear but also shock. He just saw clear evidence that the factory was throwing all of the chemicals from the failed experiments right into the city ocean, where the citizens are getting their water from. What was he supposed to do with that information? How come this factory, the work place for his father which allowed them to make a decent living, could do something like this and cover the tracks?

He had to tell someone. But to whom should he tell? Most of the workers probably don't care about this one bit. His mind quickly shifted to Honey, only for him to realize an even bigger problem. Go-Go was right all along. She probably did find something on the night of the break in before getting caught. Sharing this info with Honey right now will probably cause more harm than good, especially under those circumstances.

When he saw the doors to the cafeteria getting closer, Lucas managed to improvise a plan regarding his newly found knowledge. It might be risky, but the results could prove that Go-Go was indeed innocent and make Honey happy. Lucas located Aron as soon as he opened the doors to the cafeteria, catching him chatting with some of the workers. With the bottle he was asked to bring in his hand, Lucas approached Aron. "Here's the bottle you asked for." He quickly said, surprising the CEO with how randomly he appeared. "Uh… may I talk to you in your office once the party is over?" Lucas asked almost immediately after Aron grabbed the bottle.

Aron seemed surprised by the request, having no idea what Lucas wants with him in private. "Of course…" He replied to the question. "Meet me there after everyone leaves." Lucas nodded in understanding before disappearing into the crowed.

It seemed like the party didn't want to end now that Lucas had something to look forward to once it's finished. He did manage to kill some of the time by talking to Honey and several other workers, but his mind couldn't shake off the upcoming talk with the boss. When the time did come however, he felt a bit of a relief. Or maybe his anxiety was just beginning, he wasn't entirely sure. As the workers all headed out of the building, Honey approached him. "Hey, aren't you going home?" She asked him.

Lucas shook his head. "I have a talk with the boss. Nothing bad though, I'm the one who asked for it." He reassured Honey's worried face that it wasn't that kind of talk.

"Oh okay… See you tomorrow?" She asked and he replied positively. When Honey started walking away she suddenly stopped and called his name again. "Thank you. For today, I mean. This conversation really helped me." She thanked him.

"No problem." Lucas said with a smile before turning towards Aron's office. His smile vanished and was replaced with a concerned look as he walked through the door.

* * *

Aron sat in his office and waited for Lucas to arrive. Thoughts of what could he possibly want from him were running through his mind, but none made sense; to him anyway. When Lucas arrived and opened the door, Aron stopped thinking and offered him to sit. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

The intern looked at the bald man in front of him, the monotone voice sounding a lot more threatening than usual now. Knowing there was no chance of turning back now, Lucas pressed on. He didn't say anything but just threw the folder he found on the table for Aron to see. "Care to explain this?"

When Aron saw the words written on the folder and the pictures inside of it he rolled his eyes and placed his head against his palm. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in the staff closet." Lucas answered, gaining more confident when he saw Aron losing his own. "So it was all a lie, then? When you said no one would die? Do you have any idea how many people can die from this?" The young man asked, raising his tone a bit in order to get the answers he wanted.

"Lucas, this is for the greater…"

"Don't you dare say that's for the greater good!" Lucas slammed his hands against the table and rose up for his chair, the fire building up inside of him with each sentence. "You said that this medicine will help make us better! That it will help to prevent other similar mistakes from happening! You are aware that everyone in San-Fransokyo could potentially die from this, right!?"

"There may be some casualties…"

"Casualties!? Do you even hear yourself!?" Lucas cut him, now even angrier. "This is not only illegal; this is going against everything we have tried to achieve with this medicine!"

"The medicine's job is to make the human brain smarter!" Aron's tone also rose, though he wasn't shouting like Lucas did. "With smarter people we could prevent other accidents, like what happened to your mother!"

"But by putting everyone in danger you're not any better than those who killed mom, or the ones who got her into this mess!" Lucas fired back. "Do you really think she would have appreciated you being responsible to the death of millions?"

"She's not here anymore. What does it matter?" Aron argued back.

"It matters to me, dad!" Lucas screamed at him. "As much as I want this pill to work and be successful, I never signed up for poisoning the water!" When Aron didn't reply, Lucas continued to speak. "Turns out Go-Go was right all along. And now Honey's eating her heart out for nothing because of you!"

"Are you feeling sorry for your new girlfriend, now?" Aron asked Lucas, sounding like he was trying to hurt him with the way he referred to Honey.

"I'm feeling sorry that my dad is a murderer and he feels fine knowing it!" Lucas shouted again.

Aron got up from his seat and looked at his son, putting his hand on his shoulder with a deep sigh. Both stood like that for a few seconds before Aron turned back and headed towards one of his drawbacks. He opened it and searched for a few seconds before pulling out a small hand gun, loading a few bullets into it and aiming it right at Lucas.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, terrified by this turn of events. He might have had some worries about this entire talk, but he never imagined it will come down to this.

"You sound surprised for someone who just found out his father is a murderer." Aron said in a low tone as he got closer and closer to Lucas's position.

"What? You're just going to kill me now?" Lucas asked somewhat sarcastically. "How are you any better than the ones who killed mom?"

"Your mother died because of the foolishness of your aunt; and if she herself was smart enough to not help her with her problems, then she would have been alive today." Aron explained, his voice cold as he spoke slowly. "You seem to forget that the point of the entire research wasn't preventing something like your mother from happening again. It's about making mankind smarter and able to reach perfection."

"What…?" Lucas couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I believe that in a way filled with obstacles, you need to get rid of the obstacles." Aron said coldly before pressing the trigger and sending a bullet right towards Lucas. When the younger man fell to the ground and his blood spilled all over the floor, Aron walked up to him and stared at his son without any sense of lost or sorrow for what he has done. "You were an obstacle."

* * *

Despite helping her mother reaching a breakthrough in the development of her most ambitious project and early tests going really well, Honey still felt down when it came to subjects which weren't work.

While she did start to feel better regarding the entire thing with Go-Go, another problem raised its head. Her best friend in Medicamentum, Lucas, who helped her settle in and provided her with confidence and moral support when she needed it most, suddenly vanished. The last time she saw him was the same day her mother reached a breakthrough and there was a celebration. It's been a few days now, and she hasn't seen him since. Honey did ask anyone who worked at the factory if they have seen Lucas at all, but received no positive answers. Was she destined to lose all of her friends?

One day, after finishing her shift as the security guard at the entrance to Medicamentum, Honey returned home to find a letter in her mailbox. When she examined it she found out it wasn't addressed to her mother, but to herself. The envelope didn't contain any logos on it so it couldn't have been from the institute and neither the factory; so who could have sent it to her?

Curios, Honey headed inside and sat on the living room couch. Ripping the envelope open, she pulled out a letter which was hand-written.

" _Dear Honey,_

 _If you're reading this and haven't talked to me ever since the day of the breakthrough, I fear the worst might have happened to me. I'm writing this letter to let you know that Go-Go was right all along and Medicamentum are disposing all of the chemicals from the failed experiments into the ocean. I know this sounds crazy, but I've seen all of the files. I'm going to try and talk to Aron about this, so if something happens to me, promise me you'll get to the bottom of things and set this right. Trust me as someone who knows Aron, he can be unexpected._

 _I don't know what I can accomplish, but I know I can count on Big Hero 6 to save San-Fransokyo. Your friend,_

 _Lucas"_

Along with the letter came one photo showing the chemicals being disposed right into the ocean, just like Lucas stated in his letter. Taking all of those revelations in, Honey started to cry. For starters, Lucas being gone meant that he was badly hurt if not more than that. Second, and the most important thing, that meant Go-Go was wrongly imprisoned, which just made her feel worse about stopping her that same night.

Honey was so deep in her grief that she didn't even hear Julieta coming down the stairs. "Natalia!" Her mother called as she noticed her daughter crying on the couch, rushing towards her to see what was wrong. When she asked, Honey gave her the letter and the picture which came with it; Julieta was just as shocked by the entire thing as Honey was. "I… I never knew… I was told they were being disposed, but not into the ocean where we get our water!" She told both to herself and Honey while hugging the younger blonde girl.

Both mother and daughter sat in silence while digesting the truth about their work place, which they protected from any kind of made up criticism. Following those few seconds, Julieta felt Honey pull away from the hug. "I'm not going to let Lucas's wish and actions to be in vein." She declared, determined to stop the factory.

"Natalia, it's too dangerous!" Julieta immediately interjected. "You can't do this on your own!"

"I'm not going to, mother." She informed. "He said that he counts on Big Hero 6 to handle this; and they need to be in full form in order to do it."

* * *

Go-Go had to admit, being in jail wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. True, the constant empty threats from criminals she helped put in there were getting old, sleeping was almost impossible when your bed was a wooden plank, and the food left a lot to be desired; but she wasn't suffering as much as she thought she will. In fact, Go-Go managed to find a friend in the same criminal she wrongfully helped imprison and started the entire thing. She won't say that he was the best of company, but she appreciated having someone to talk to after fighting with Honey.

He shared with her everything he knew about the factory, being employed there prior to finding out about its dark secrets. Throughout their talks he informed Go-Go about the countless animals which apparently died due to the chemicals killing them, the hidden photos he accidently found while searching for something in the staff closet and how psychotic the soft-talking CEO actually is. One story Go-Go found really psychotic was when Aron apparently stole one of his own worker's pet for experiments and it's still unknown what its condition is. That man needed to be be stopped as soon as possible, and with her presumably out of Big Hero 6, she's going after him by herself the moment she's out of jail.

During another usual dinner at the jail cafeteria, an alarm was heard, catching the prisoners by surprise. While everyone seemed to know what this alarm meant, Go-Go was confused by the sound and had no idea what it signaled. "What's wrong? Someone broke free?" She joked with her new friend who shook his head at her.

"That's the Big Hero 6 alarm." The answer surprised Go-Go as she never knew they had a special alarm. "Whenever your team approaches the police for help regarding something, this alarm is heard. It was on when you were reported to break into Medicamentum." He told her of the most recent case of the alarm being turned on.

"So, what am I supposed to do when I'm in here?"

"The guards should escort us back to our cells before they head out to help your team." Sure enough, cops showed up at the cafeteria and started evacuating it, pushing all of the prisoners out and escorting them back to their cold, tiny, cells. When one of the cops approached them, the former Medicamentum worker whispered into Go-Go's ear. "Don't try and sass them, just go with it."

"Come on, Tomago. Your friends won't appreciate you holding them back." The officer said while lightly pushing her towards the exit.

"If you say so, officer." She casually shrugged. She might have been told to not talk back right now, but no one said anything about not keeping her attitude in some shape or form. With the bars now separating her from the cop, she put her finger up to him. "Don't ask if you should say hi to these guys for me. This joke isn't funny." She told him, earning a disapproval look from the cop before he was on his way to help his friends.

Having nothing to do, Go-Go sat on her plank bed and started to think on how much better it would have been to be outside right now and help bust this criminal who was on the loss. As she thought about it more and more her mind flashed back to working with Honey, and that's when Go-Go shook her head annoyingly. Honey is the one who put her in jail without listening to her; she's nothing more than an enemy to her at this point; as much as she wanted to be her friend again deep down.

The surprise of the evening came however, when out of nowhere the roof of Go-Go's cell exploded. Out of instinct, Go-Go back-flipped away and got into a fighting position, ready to take on whatever this thing was. The next thing to happen was that a small blue ball dropped down the hole and landed inside the cell, turning into a pile of light blue chemicals. Shortly after, Honey came through the same hole, landing softly on the chemicals and standing before Go-Go.

The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds. One having somewhat of an idea on what to do next, the other having no clue what was going on.

* * *

 **Well, I said this chapter is going into "T rated" territory, so I'm allowed to say shit is going down!**

 **To those who started shipping Honey and Lucas after last chapter(Someone told me he/she started to, so I'm going based on that), I'm so sorry about this! I didn't intend for them to be a ship and this decision helped the story flow better when I thought about it all. Don't hate me for killing off Lucas, I really am sorry!**

 **Okay, so with that out of the way, what happens next with the two halves of Big Hero 6's girl power? Find out next time! We're almost done guys!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's get this out of the way now. Yes, this is a short chapter. The shortest in the entire story. It just felt right to cut it where I cut it.**

 **Never the less, I still gope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

To say Go-Go was surprised by Honey's sudden appearance in her cell would have been an understatement. She was also uncertain about what to think regarding her appearance.

The silence went on for quite a while, no one really knowing what to say. Go-Go remained in her defensive state because of her last few interactions with Honey, though a small part inside of her did lit up after seeing her again. Honey wasn't sure on what to say either, mostly because there was too much to explain and so little time to act. She did know that Go-Go looked terrible from her stay in prison, as evident by her messy hair and torn up orange cloths.

In an act that surprised both of them, Honey started talking after all of that silence. "Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain what;s happening to you, but you were right!" Go-Go might have become more confused by this declaration, but she also laid down her defense a bit. "Let's get out of here before the cops are back and I'll explain later…" She pleaded. "Please, Go-Go."

The imprisoned girl thought about it for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes and nodding, causing Honey to smile at her.

* * *

Without her suit Go-Go had to rely on Honey's bouncy chemicals in order to jump from building to building. The two didn't exchange words even once since they escaped the cell, mostly because they felt like there's nothing to say until they'll reach a safe place. What they didn't express with words however, was wildly being discussed in their minds.

Honey just couldn't believe that Go-Go seemed to forgive her so easily and she was even more overjoyed by once again jumping from one rooftop to another with her best friend by her side; the only thing missing was Go-Go's suit. Go-Go herself might not have shown it, but she was glad to see Honey again after their blowout with each other, not to mention she seemed to have realized that she was wrong about the whole thing. Go-Go might not forgive her just yet, but she will enjoy the moment of being free and supported again for as much as she could.

It turned out that Honey led Go-Go back to her, or their house. She opened the door for the fugitive, who walked in un-sure of what was going on in there. As Go-Go walked in she saw Julieta along with Hiro, Baymax, Fred and Wasabi sitting in the living room. Once they noticed that she was there, they all ran up to her and gave her a group hug, showing that they clearly missed her and were happy that she was alright. Honey wanted to desperately join the group hug, but felt it was yet inappropriate.

"Now, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Go-Go asked, getting impatient with her friends, but also seeming interested by what they had to say.

"Some recent events and discoveries made us realize that you weren't wrong after all." Julieta was surprisingly the first one to talk. "Medicamentum are really poisoning our water with bad chemicals." Wasabi was the one to show her the picture Lucas sent alongside his letter.

"You went in there once." Hiro told Go-Go as she looked at the picture. "You probably looked every part of the factory for proofs. Your input will be needed… and we're sorry for not believing you and breaking you out sooner." He added at the end.

"Come on, Go-Go! We can't be Big Hero 6 with just five members." Fred encouraged her to agree while Honey handed Go-Go her familiar yellow suit.

The short girl looked at it for a few moments, guessing her belongings from the night of the break in were brought to what was considered her home. After eyeing all of her teammates she snagged the suit and disappeared up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other with questioning looks, not sure if Go-Go agreed to the offer or not. Just when it all seemed doomed, the girl returned downstairs in her familiar yellow and black armor making everyone, especially Honey, smile at her.

Observing the encouraging looks she was given with a straight face, Go-Go nodded at her team. "What's the plan?"

Without any further explanation, Hiro removed the upper part of Baymax's battle armor to reveal the white vinyl underneath it. On the robot's chest appeared a video screen showing Julieta talking on the phone. "I quit!" The recorded Julieta claimed angrily while Aron's voice came out of her phone, which was set to speaker. "You can't do anything with my research without me!" She argued.

"There's where you're wrong. I conceptualized the pill; I have the right to publish it if I think it's ready." He said in his usual soft yet threatening tone. "After your reservation I don't even owe you credit for its development. This medicine will see the light of day, and I don't care about tests. You and your girl reached a great enough result." At that point the conversation ended and so did the recording.

"I have recorded Julieta's reservation from the factory." Baymax informed. "That could be used as proof for the CEO's hostile intentions."

"You quit?" Go-Go asked Julieta.

"After I found out that you were right I couldn't stay there." She explained. "I was lied to. My research and work might have caused harm to the people of the city. I couldn't allow it anymore."

"And since she's fired, I'm pretty sure my scholarship ended." Honey added.

"So what are we going to do when our two inside sources are no longer related to the factory?" Go-Go asked, trying to find the logic in this plan.

"Baymax recorded the conversation five minutes ago." Wasabi told her. "If Julieta quit right now at this time of the day, the actual information won't be available to the security guard during the night shift."

"So Honey will go to the guard and distract him while all of us head inside and start looking for any piece of evidence regarding the factory's intentions." Hiro started to explain before handing Go-Go a remote flash drive. "You made it to the CEO's office once and you know what's on his computer. Copy the files and we'll have something to go by. Meanwhile; Baymax, Fred, Wasabi and I will look for more proofs."

"More?" Go-Go asked at the prospect of more info than what she has seen.

"The letter I received from a friend of mine says he found documents and photos of the chemicals being disposed near the ocean." Honey pointed to the picture she received from Lucas. "If we could find out more than what we already have, it could only work in our advantage."

"Alright, we brought her up to speed." Fred suddenly said, itching to get going. "Let's get those proofs and stop that evil CEO from doing stuff evil CEO's do!"

"Good luck to you all." Julieta wished to the team as they were all ready for one more patrol to make sure the city is safe.

"We will re-group near the factory." Hiro told the others before Baymax opened his wings and blasted into the skies. Wasabi and Fred both split up as well; one jumping on top of one of the roofs, while the other started running as fast as he could towards the destination.

Go-Go took a few seconds to adjust to her suit again, making sure she can still work it. As soon as she found her balance with the wheels connected to her feet, she started speeding off towards Medicamentum. "Go-Go, wait!" She suddenly heard Honey scream, causing her to immediately break and look back at the blonde. "Be careful…" Honey said. "For the police to not see you, I mean. We need to prove your innocence first."

"I will…" She nodded right before getting ready to leave; but then something stopped her. "Also," The beginning of the sentence caused Honey to look hopefully at Go-Go. "Thanks for setting me free." She said, managing a tiny smirk.

Honey smiled back at her, starting to feel the awkwardness from before slowly disappearing. "You're welcome." There was another short silence before Honey spoke again. "Thanks for forgiving me." She said.

Upon hearing that, Go-Go's frown returned. "I've never said that…" She claimed before turning away and skating as fast as she could. Was she too hard on her right now? She did admit being wrong and that she should have listened to her, but Go-Go didn't want to forgive that easily just yet. Not until her name is cleared anyway…

As she was watching Go-Go leave her again with the feeling that they are still not friends again, Honey sighed sadly. Then she realized that this wasn't the time for moping; she needs to prove Go-Go is innocent and expose the factory for its bad deeds. With her objective in mind, Honey ejected a ball out of her purse and used it to get to one of the roofs and get going.

* * *

 **So yeah, the group is back together! Now it's time for them to put an end to this entire thing...**

 **Sorry for this being so short again, but it just felt enough in my opinion. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, trust me! Stay tuned, we're really close to being done!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To those who wonder, I was really busy yesterday and by the time I got on my computer the last thing I wanted to do was editing this chapter. So, there was one day without a chapter.**

 **Never fear though, because here's some meaty chapter! I really hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Standing on a rooftop with her friends by her side and watching the objective they all had in common made Go-Go feel at home again. Though she still wasn't sure what her current state with Honey was, she didn't pay it much mind. There will be plenty of time to decide where they're standing once this entire break in will end, hopefully successful this time around, and her name will be cleared.

Big Hero 6 watched as the security guard sat in his cab and was focused on the phone that he held in his hand, rather than the open gate before him. Figuring this was the time , Hiro signaled for Honey that this was her time to initiate the plan. The blonde nodded, now wearing regular clothing instead of her suit in order to not look suspicious. Her purse was still around her shoulder, disguised as a regular everyday purse.

After landing behind the building so that the guard won't see her dropping from the sky, Honey ran up to the gate and caught the guard's attention with her loud steps. "Natalia, what's wrong?" He asked upon recognizing Honey. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I… forgot something in the lab…" She pretended to catch her breath from running all the way there. "Can I quickly go in and grab it?" Seeing no reason as to why he shouldn't let her in, the guard allowed her entrance. Once inside the factory territory, Honey suddenly fell to the ground, causing the guard to run over and check on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't think so…" She replied in pain while grabbing her leg. "I think I twisted my leg. Do you have anything for me in the cab?"

"I think I might have something. Hold on." As the guard ran back to his post, Honey signaled the rest of the team to come in and enter. Hiro and Baymax flew right past the entrance with Go-Go, Fred and Wasabi quickly following them. Once they were all in, the guard seemed to have found what he was looking for. "Hey, I think I found something for…" Before he could have finished what he had to say Honey already had a ball in her hand, which she used in order to freeze the guard in his place and kick him in the head. With the guard down, Honey took over the post and quickly switched back to her Super-Hero suit just in case she will need it.

When the rest of the team reached the building door, Baymax started talking. "I am detecting signs of a human body present around there." He pointed his finger to an area behind the factory building, though still in its territory.

Confused by the observation, Hiro decided to check it out. "You guys head inside and see what you can find. Baymax and I will see what that thing is." He said before the team split up according to his commend.

Baymax continued to fly slightly above the ground with Hiro still on his back, scanning the area in order to find the human body he detected. "There." He suddenly said while pointing in the direction where it was located, picking up some speed in order to get there faster.

Once they landed, Hiro dismounted the robot who pointed to the ground. Hiro feared for what this meant, but he started digging regardless. If there was a human there, he couldn't leave him buried or else he will die. Only problem was, the person he found seemed to be dead for quite some time. "Baymax…?" He asked the robot for some kind of optimism, though his face contained anything but positive feelings about his discovery.

"I am sorry, Hiro." The robot replied. "But this person does not show any signs of life." He said before scanning the body for what caused this person's death and discovering a bullet mark on the guy's forehead. "The cause of death seems to be a gun shot. Estimated time of death is one week ago." Baymax concluded his diagnoses.

The information might have made Hiro realize that there was nothing he could have done right now to save the person who's been dead for that long, but he still felt awful a life was taken away like that, almost like what happened to his brother long ago. "Guys, no pressure or anything, but we found a body." The reveal caused a gasp to be heard from the rest of the team through their ear pieces. "According to Baymax, we missed by about a week."

Hearing the time Hiro mentioned, Honey questioned something that was on her mind. "Hiro, can you tell the color of his hair?" Hiro tried to see if he could tell what the guy's hair color was, reporting to Honey he was most likely a blonde. "Lucas…" She whispered, now knowing for sure that he was gone. Killed.

Sad that Honey seemed to have lost a friend because of this factory, Hiro looked down at Lucas with disappointment with himself for letting this happen. Suddenly, Hiro noticed something else was buried alongside Lucas, a folder it seemed. Reaching in, Hiro grabbed it an read through the files depicting the process of making a pill, the disposed chemicals being dumped into the ocean and the dangerous side effects of the pill.

"Guys, do you copy?" Hiro contacted his friends again. "Looks like I found some evidence somebody tried to get rid of alongside Lucas." He said, trying to lift his teammates' optimism. "Did you find anything?"

"I'm at the CEO office." Go-Go informed as she opened the door. "Now to find his laptop…"

"Fred and I are still looking through some rooms in here." Wasabi informed right as they entered the cleaning room. "Seriously Fred, the cleaning room?" He asked with disbelief that something of importance to their mission will be hidden in there.

"You may never know." Fred replied. "Sometimes evil dudes are hiding their evidence where they think nobody will look." He said while starting to look for something regarding the pill.

Wasabi sighed at his friend's antics, not realizing real life and comic books are different things all together. While crossing his arms and looking around the room they were in, his eyes landed on a box which had a lock on it. Curios, Wasabi headed towards it and found out it's actually locked, which made him a lot more suspicious. "Hey, Fred?" He called his friend in the monster suit, who arrived quickly. "Care to warm this lock up for me?"

Without further questions, Fred used the suit's fire breath in order to melt the lock down a little. Now that the lock was weaker and easier to destroy, Wasabi activated one of his laser blades and cut it down completely. Opening the box, the two friends discovered more files and more documents. They quickly pulled them out and looked them through, reading how not only are the chemicals being dumped into the ocean but how the pill itself could be dangerous to mankind and what may happen to people who will take it.

"Guys, we've got some serious stuff in here." Wasabi said with a shaky voice.

"This Aron guy is apparently skipping phases of development." Fred added. "It says here that the pill at its current state could possibly be dangerous for anyone who takes it. There are files which list stuff I don't even think is legal in San-Fransokyo, or anywhere!"

"Great job, Guys." Hiro told them, him and Baymax now with Honey near the entrance to the factory. "Head out and meet us at the entrance."

"Roger that, Hiro." Wasabi replied as he gathered up everything they found and started running out of the factory.

"See? I told you evil dudes hide these things in the most unlikely place!" Fred told Wasabi as they ran towards the exit, causing Wasabi to roll his eyes knowing Fred won't let him forget this.

"Go-Go, what's your status?" Hiro asked her once he received confirmation Fred and Wasabi are heading out.

"I found the computer." She informed while copying all of the important files into the flash drive Hiro gave her before the mission started. "I'm now copying the files we need. You can contact the police if you want, I'm almost done here." Go-Go said, knowing that the police would take their time to arrive.

"Got it." The young leader confirmed that he heard her.

* * *

A minute or two later a message popped up on the laptop screen, informing that all of the copies were completed. After eyeing the laptop without even blinking, Go-Go ejected the flash drive from the side of it and put it in her pocket. "You're not going anywhere this time." Go-Go smirked at the success.

"I wouldn't be this sure." A low voice, followed by the sounds of a door being slammed and a gun being loaded, made itself present in the room. When Go-Go turned her head to see who it was, she was greeted by the same bald, buff, man from the night she was arrested, the CEO that caused all of these problems. "I thought I put you in jail." Aron said with a hint of snarling in his voice, angered to see Go-Go again.

"Your interns have gone rough." Go-Go said in a defensive tone, mocking him for how Lucas, Julieta and Honey turned on him once his real intentions were revealed to them.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure the rest of them will pay as well."

* * *

Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Fred and Honey were waiting outside for more than a few minutes. The police hadn't arrived yet, but neither did Go-Go and that made them worried. Out of all of them, Honey was the most anxious about her return. She wanted this mission to be over with and for Go-Go to be safe, but right now the final big phase seemed to be in delay. All of the sudden a gun shot was heard, scaring the team.

"Was that a gunshot!?" Wasabi panicked.

"I think it came from the building!" Fred guessed.

"Baymax, what do you pick up on?" Hiro asked for his robotic companion to scan the building.

"I am detecting another sign of life in addition to Go-Go." He said. "It appears to be male."

Before anyone could have made something of the information that Baymax gave them, Honey was already running towards the building when she realized Go-Go was in danger. "Honey!" They all called after her but she didn't stop, not even when another gunshot was heard. She was going to save her best friend even if it will get her killed.

* * *

Go-Go dodged the first bullet aimed at her by docking while skating in a different direction from Aron. While he re-load his gun she made sure the drive was safe in her pocket before continuing to dash around the office. Aron aimed at her again but she blocked the next bullet using one of her discs before she threw it at him, hitting his hand and disarming him. When Aron attempted to grab his gun back, Go-Go pushed the large circular table upwards so that it will fall on him and trap him.

With the table falling on top of the CEO, making Aron trapped and disarmed, Go-Go jumped over the table and skated as fast she could past the office door. Aron attempted to grab her leg but she managed to kick it away and escape. Knowing he has to get this girl in order to avoid his secrets being revealed, the CEO managed to push the desk from on top of him. Once free he grabbed his gun and headed after the girl in the yellow armor.

When he was out in the hall, Aron noticed Go-Go taking a right turn. He tried to shot her but due to her distance he completely missed his target while she turned the corner. Knowing very well where she'll end up in after taking that path, Aron took a different turn while running as fast as he could. He couldn't reach Go-Go's speed but he had something she didn't; a good memory of how this building was structured and what led to where. Reaching to another turn, the CEO leaned against the wall with the gun loaded and at the ready. As expected, he heard sounds which resembled someone skating on the floor shortly after taking the position.

Counting the seconds in his head to the point he needed to act in, Aron turned around and shot Go-Go's foot, causing the girl to stop and drop down to the floor due to her injury. "You thought you could have outrun me, stupid girl?" He asked, his voice sounding still as calm as ever though she could have felt a tiny bit of craziness starting to take over. "I'm not surprised you did…." Go-Go quickly reached for a disc to throw at him but Aron shot it out of her hand. "All humans are naturally born stupid which leads them to make stupid mistakes." He said while aiming the gun at Go-Go's head. The girl glared at him for what he has done and for the words he said; he might have brought her down, but she won't go accepting his victory without some sort of a fight.

"I tried to save the human kind by making a pill which will turn them smarter." He continued, the craziness in his voice taking a bit more control. "Not just improve their concentration for a few hours; actually make them smarter for a day and thus all of their stupid deeds will no longer happen." What Aron didn't know was that meanwhile Honey found them in that same spot and was hiding behind him. "There were obstacles; illegal materials, animals being experimented on were killed, people caught on that it might have been dangerous but I didn't give up. I was going to make sure no one will suffer from stupid decisions like my wife did… I was going to fix this society."

Honey picked from around the corner in order to see Aron was really close to Go-Go, who lay on her knees with her hands on the ground, blood dripping from her leg. "I have to say you and your friends' stupidity was the most amusing. Super-Heroes? We are in the real world, kiddo. There are no symbols of hope or saviors who could save the humans. And just like I did with my son, I'm going to show you how I treat those so called "heroes"..." Honey quickly cooked up a ball in her purse.

Go-Go didn't change her expression as she still glared at Aron, even with his gun touching her forehead. "The only hero this world needs is me, when I'll save it from its own stupidity…" He whispered to her. In a quick instinct, Go-Go noticed Honey about to throw a chemical ball at Aron. When her eyes suddenly went wide, it caused him to turn around however; noticing Honey and shooting her hand, causing her to fall down and for the ball that she held to freeze her arm to the floor, trapping her. "Oh Natalia, I was sure you were on my side." He said, now aiming his gun at Honey.

Afraid that he will shoot Honey, Go-Go started to look around her in order to see her disc from before laying a bit further away from her. "Your mother was the one who developed the cure and bought my lies that it's not dangerous so we could go on." As Aron kept talking, Go-Go slowly dragged herself towards the disc. "You also had an influence on my son I noticed; got some of those "hero" vibes in him until he actually dared defying me." When Honey realized that he was talking about Lucas, Go-Go managed to grab hold of her weapon and silently lift it off the ground. "When you see him, tell him that it wasn't personal. I just hate obstacles."

Honey's heart raced when she saw the gun aimed at her. Aron's finger slowly made its way towards the trigger, his expression still as cold as it always was, not caring for anything but his goal.

"Leave my sister alone!" Go-Go suddenly shouted before throwing her disc at Aron, hitting him right in the head and knocking him out of conscious.

With the evil CEO down both Go-Go and Honey were breathing heavily in relief, trying to process that they have gotten out of this. Go-Go tried to stand up but her damaged leg didn't allow her to. Honey managed to make another ball with her free hand and used it to break the icy prison of her other arm. Now free, Honey got up and ran towards Go-Go. "Need some help?" She asked the injured girl, offering her a hand and a hopeful smile. Without any reservations, Go-Go accepted the help as Honey assist her in getting up and carried her towards the exit.

* * *

At the gate, the rest of the team was waiting with the police. When the boys saw Go-Go limping and Honey carrying her they quickly ran towards them. "What happened?" Hiro was the first to ask, worried when he saw Go-Go's leg.

"Aron shot me." The injured girl answered, shocking everyone. "Honey saved my life."

"Hey, you saved mine…" The taller girl argued.

Before any other signs of forgiveness could have been shown between the two girls, cops arrived at the scene and aimed her weapons on Go-Go. "Seung Tomago, you're coming back to jail!" They started to scream before Honey interrupted them.

"SHE IS INNOCENT!" The united scream calmed the entire commotion down before Big Hero 6 handed over all of the evidence pointing towards Aron being guilty. "Go-Go was acting in service to the city in order to save it. Aron Fu is the real criminal here and you can see the proofs." Honey quickly stated.

After the police checked the evidence the team found throughout the night, they asked Big Hero 6 if they knew where Aron was, with Honey and Go-Go pointing towards the building. The cops ran in the direction of the entrance before Go-Go stopped them. "When this prick is in jail, could you please look into releasing Keji Iwata? I believe he was working to save a few more prisoners from Aron's hands." The cops nodded and returned to check the building.

Following the cops leaving them outside, Baymax approached Go-Go. "Go-Go, I have detected a serious injury caused to your leg. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" He asked.

"I almost forgot…" Go-Go said while looking at her bleeding leg. "I believe it's a six right now." She told Baymax before he began his treatment. Honey helped Go-Go sit on one of the benches nearby, while the robot took the leg in his hand and attempted to fish out the bullet with the medical equipment he was programmed with.

When the bullet was out and the leg was bandaged up, Go-Go started to feel a bit better. "Your leg should be better now. You could resume regular activity, but I would suggest giving it a lot of rest." Baymax informed.

"Thanks, Baymax." Go-Go smiled at the robot for his care while in the background the cops arrested Aron and dragged him towards one of the police cars. When his eyes landed on her face, Go-Go gave him a cocky smirk to let him know that she has beaten him.

"Thanks again, Big Hero 6." One of the cops told the group before leaving with the rest. "Apologies for arresting you, Seung." He added.

"Call me Go-Go." She simply said and the cop took it as an acceptance for the apology.

* * *

With the police taking Aron to jail, where he will be for quite some time, the Big Hero 6 team thought that their job was done for tonight. "I don't know how I'm going to wake up tomorrow…" Hiro said with a yawn. "This was a really long night."

"Who cares when we'll wake up? We just saved the entire city from an evil corporation!" Fred declared proudly following their accomplishment.

"Said the guy who doesn't actually study in this school…" Wasabi muttered.

"You guys go sleep…" Go-Go gathered the attention of her teammates. "I'm going to enjoy the fresh air again for a few more minutes." She stated with her usual smirk. When Hiro brought up that Baymax told her to rest, she told him that she's not going to be too active tonight and that she'll have plenty of time to rest when she'll get back home. Knowing that arguing with her is pointless, Hiro didn't even attempt to talk her out of it. "By the way guys," Go-Go said before the team was about to split up. "Thanks for helping me out." She also gave Honey a nod and a soft smile before speeding off.

"Still the same old Go-Go." Wasabi said, earning agreeing nods from everyone.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Hiro said before Baymax took him back home and Fred and Wasabi split up as well.

Honey however had one more thing to take care of. She looked in the direction Go-Go headed towards and followed her.

* * *

 **Oh man, lots of stuff happened here. I'm sorry if the climax felt short, but that's the best I could do with two Super-Heroes against a guy with a gun. I had fun writing it, hope you enjoyed the reading part.**

 **I don't think the part of proving Go-Go is innocent works like that in real life, but who cares? This takes place in a fictional city, I don't think that's that much of a problem.**

 **So, we aren't exactly done yet. We've got one more chapter to go. Hope you're looking forward to it, and I'll talk to you all then! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it... the final chapter. More of an epilogue than an actual chapter, but you get the idea.**

 **Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

It was wired for Go-Go to be back on the streets after those few weeks in jail; but it was also refreshing to skate around the city again and enjoy the beautiful neon lights surrounding it, while feelling the chilly wind surrounding her as she speeded across the roads. The injury in her leg was noticeable at first, but she still managed to keep going, making sure she won't over-work her leg. After she got used to maneuvering in her suit with her damaged leg, Go-Go decided that there was one more place she wanted to go to before calling it a night. She picked up a bit of speed, knowing the place wasn't that far away from her current location, and arrived at a building she hasn't seen in quite a while.

Her watch post

Reaching to the roof through the fire escape, Go-Go looked over the part of the city she was watching every night during Big Hero 6's night patrols. It didn't change one bit ever since her last patrol before the entire thing with the factory happened, but she didn't mind to see the familiarity of it all after the last few weeks. Shortly after she sat down, her legs dangling from the edge of the roof, and continued looking over the city, a figure appeared behind her on top of the roof.

At the sound of her apparent company, Go-Go smirked. "I take it you also needed to clear your head after all that's happened?"

"You know it." Honey's voice answered as the tall girl sat down near Go-Go, joining her in watching the streets. There was a bit of silence between them before Honey spoke again. "I kind of missed this…" She started to say.

"What? Slacking off at your post and come talking to me?" Go-Go replied sarcastically, giggling at her own joke while Honey awkwardly joined her bits of laughter. "But if I'm truly honest, I really missed this too."

That confession made Honey smile at the girl sitting beside her, making her feel like the few rough encounters between them were becoming a thing of the past. "I also owe you a big thank you; for saving my life back there." She told Go-Go who shrugged it off.

"No problem." She simply said. "If anything, I should be thanking you. If you haven't arrived at that time, I would have been dead by now." Go-Go admitted, shuttering at the thought she might not have been in her current position depending on how the situation from a few minutes ago played out.

"And you say my expressions are easy to read. He totally wouldn't have noticed me if your expression hasn't changed." Honey dared a joke, thinking her and Go-Go's state allowed for it.

"I blame you for influencing me." Go-Go replied sarcastically while lightly punching Honey's shoulder, causing the blonde to laugh at her reply. "That did make us even though; you saved my life, I saved yours." She added.

"Yeah…" Honey sighed at that sentence; feeling like now was the best time to get something else done. "While we are on that note, I also want to apologize for everything that happened." She said, gathering Go-Go's attention. "You were right all along and instead of listening to you, like a real friend, I stood by this stupid factory. Let's not mention everything that happened after that night… I can't ask for enough apologies."

"Well, there is a blame to share… I'm sorry too" The words which came out of Go-Go's mouth surprised Honey. "Even though I was right and everything, the way I acted and what I said when you visited, don't make me any more innocent here." She admitted. "Don't tell anyone else I ever said it; but after that fight I started feeling awful, thinking those were the last words I'll ever say to you."

Honey looked at Go-Go's fallen face with shock. She didn't expect Go-Go to apologize to her, nor did she think she needed to, but that apology was so touching in her opinion that she started to feel a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Following what she has just heard, Honey put a comforting hand on Go-Go's shoulder. "None of what happened matters anymore, and I never tell a friend's secret." She said softly, making the other girl turn to look at her. "If we are still friends that is…"

Go-Go's questioning look turned into a smile after hearing Honey's un-certainty in her voice. "The best…" She offered Honey a hand shake.

"Roommates?" The blonde asked with a bigger smile while accepting the hand shake.

"Sisters"

This one word made Honey break the hand shake and throw herself at Go-Go, accompanied by many joyful tears. "Come here, you!"

"No, Honey! No hugs!" Go-Go started to resent Honey's hugs, even though she started laughing at her actions.

"Yes hugs! Yes hugs forever!" Honey yelled happily once she managed to capture Go-Go.

"Watch out for the leg!"

"Your leg is nowhere near your upper body…" Honey pointed out as she tightened her grip around Go-Go, forgetting how much she missed doing that every once in a while. After a few seconds, Go-Go started to feel comfortable in that sister hug, even finding in herself the will to return it. The two of them just sat like that for a few more minutes, happy to have their bond repaired before Honey realized it was late. "As much as I enjoy this, we need to get home. We've got school tomorrow."

Realizing that she was right, Go-Go stood up and stretched her muscles. "I hope you made up my bed." She told Honey. "I don't think I could ever see a plank again…"

"Do you want me to carry you back?" Honey joked.

"I'm not that injured, Honey." Go-Go answered confidently before the two started heading back to their shared home, a good and well deserved rest waiting the both of them.

THE END

* * *

 **And... it's done!**

 **Overall, I really enjoyed writing this story, mostly because I was getting a bit sick with fics focusing only on Hiro and not only did this idea seemed different enough from any other "Big Hero 6" fanfictions out there, I also saw it as challanging to get right. So now that it's all over, the only judges on if I pulled that challange off well are you guys! Those of you who already reviewed seemed to like it, so that makes me happy.**

 **With all of that said, thanks to all of those who reviewed, followed and favorited! I appreciate it all! Hope everyone who stuck around enjoyed the story up until the end! Take care and woman up!**


End file.
